The Many Dangers of Summer
by Slayzer
Summary: The words out on Lightning and Hope's romantic relationship, how will everyone take the new. So dose this mean that the vacation's over or can they have fun staying home?
1. The Dangers of Shopping for Swimsuits

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy XIII that honor goes to Square Enix.

The Dangers of Shopping for Swimsuits

By Slayzer

"Lightning what about this one?" Serah said holding up a rose pink two piece swimsuit. "I think it will go good with your hair color."

Serah had somehow managed to drag her sister out shopping for swimsuits of all things. After all the gang was getting together for a reunion beach party. Lightning was looking forward to it until Snow decided at the last minute to make it a beach party. Not that Lightning hated the beach but when every she put on a swimsuit it always felt like she was a dressed peace of meat held out in front of starving dogs.

"I told you I all ready have a perfectly fine swimsuit at home. So why are you asking me to waste my money?"

"Your not talking about that black and gray military issued wetsuit of yours?" Serah asked her face going blank.

"What! It's a good fit."

"It's also not cute..."

"I don't do cute."

"Well what's wrong with this one?" Serah asked pushing the two piece in Lightning's hands.

"If I wear this everyone will see my bellybutton."

"Sigh, really Sis if your going to be such a prude then your going to rot on the vine like an old piece of fruit."

"So I'm a piece of fruit now am I?"

"That's not what I'm saying but you should open yourself up to love a little more or you'll be alone forever."

The sisters heart to heart was cut short by Snow who wander in holding a hot pink string bikini. The bikini looked like it had less material in it then Snow's hat. "Hey good timing I found just the thing for this weekend."

Serah blushed just looking at it she couldn't even think about putting it on "Snow I'm not wearing that not even for you in privet."

"No, no I meant for Lightning. Hehehe, Just think about it one look at Light in this number and poor Hope would pass out form sensory overload."

Snow clutched his sides as he almost doubled over with laughter. It was a joke but really it was only funny to him. He stopped laughing when the air took on a cold and deadly edge. Looking up he saw both his wife and Lightning glaring death at him.

"Easy now. I was only kidding. Sorry if I offended you Sis."

Serah turned away form her husband in a huff. "Light you have my permission but only if you hit him once for me too."

Lightning just cracked her knuckles in preparation for impact with Snow's thick skull.

"Hold on now, This is domestic abuse!"

The other shoppers in the store heard a load thud as the big man meet the floor.

Lightning was official done with shopping for the day and left Serah to collect her idiot husband.

'Not only dose that fool to embarrass me in front of my sister but then he goes and drags Hope's name into his little joke. Huh, I wonder what Hope will ware to the beach?'

Just as that thought wander thru Lighting's mind she her eye landed on a display of men's Speedos. The sudden mental image of Hope greeting her clad only formfitting bikinibriefs hits her like a Behemoth on a rampage.

If Lightning could have laughed the thought off as weird she would have felt better as that would have been normal. However what happened her knees went weak and her face flushed red. It seemed Lightning's thoughts of Hope where less like a little brother and where now different and increasing inappropriate.

'It's just my blood pressure spiking after hitting Snow. That's why I'm feeling faint.' Lightning mentally reassured/lied to herself. It's hard to tell someone you liked them when making out with that person could get you prison time.

Lightning was about to leave to store she spotted a cream white one piece swimsuit with golden zigzags lines down the sides. It would show a little more of her back and shoulders then the wetsuit she owned. Serah would say it still wasn't cute at all but Lightning like it. She never say out load but it was because the gold zigzags looked like lightning bolts and she thought that was really cool.

Lightning took one of the white swimsuits and headed for a changing room to make sure it was a good fit. She wondered what the other would say about it. "Whoa, Lightning you look very cool!" The little imaginary Hope inside her mind said as she pictured his soulful deep green eyes drinking in her body.

Maybe Lightning didn't do cute but she did like to look cool.

-End-

Notes: Last mouth my dear Uncle Sam sent my me tax refund money and like a good little American I ran out a spent most of it. Now I have a lovely PS3 and a shiny new copy of FFXIII that has laid waste to my free time.

I'm a big Lightning/Hope fan and love a lot of the fics out their about the couple but most of them are Hope trying to win Lightning's love and I like to the flipside of that.

I mean of course Hope has a crush of Lightning but I think it's more interesting to see Lightning deal with her own internal barriers and the social norms working against her. Even if you just pass time till Hope's eighteen I think people would still look at Lightning as if she was robbing the cradle and I don't want to shortchange that harshness.

I'm going to keep this up as kind of funny/romantic beach series with the whole crew. Sorry If it's not funny or romantic but hey tell me what you liked and hated and I'll see if I can't fine tune it.


	2. The Dangers of Sunscreen

I don't own Final Fantasy XIII nor do I make any money off is. All the things in this fanfic are own by Square Enix

Love is the shrapnel fired from a shotgun named Lust and it levees you pulling fragments out of your flesh long after that blast.

Lightning has that kind of painful love for Hope. Her heart wanting him while the taboos of the world push against that love, crushingly so. This isn't going to be so much about the Lightning fighting the law as it is about her fighting against the taboos of the world, of herself.

Thank you all the reviews.

It's encouraging to hear that your looking forward to an update.

Just makes me try just that much harder to improve.

Part Two: The Dangers of Sunscreen

"Yeah, fun in the beach sun here we come!" Snow yelled as his wife Serah, Lightning and the rest of the NORA crew hit the sands. The white sand beach were part of a major resort on a tropical island. They where much better the beaches at Bodhum, fewer people too.

Snow looked like a pack mule carrying everything from coolers, umbrellas and beach blankets. He was going without his trademark hat and coat but his swim trunks reflected his taste with patterns of dark and icy blues.

Serah had a yellow bikini with khaki shorts. Lighting had on her new white swimsuit but it was under her normal white jacket so no one had seen it yet. Godot, Lebreau, Maqui and Yuj fallowed behind them dressed in there own beachwear.

Sazh had arrived ahead of Snow's group with his son Dajh and Hope, who they picked up on the way over. They had a nice long stretch of the beach picked out all for themselves. Sazh and Dajh had similar green swim trunks but Dajh had a Chocobo print on his trunks. Hope had orange swim trunks with a blue tidal wave print on the legs and he had on a vest the same teal color as his ever-present bandana.

"Hey, hey looks like you guys finally made it." Sazh said taking some of Snow's supplies off him and helping him set up.

"It's not like we can just hop in our own airship and take off somewhere like you Sazh."

Maqui and Yuj ran up to Hope and exchanged high fives. It was nice to see Hope with people closer to his own age Lightning thought. Even if they were junior hoodlum friends of Snow.

"Looks like we're all here." Lightning said as she pulled a beer from a cooler. She had only just cracked it open and took a sip when a very familiar voice with a very distinct accent startled her.

"What the hell do you mean we're all here when you leave us out?" Fang said grinning like cat at her friends stunned faces. Vanille was in tow right behind her.

"Vanille, How did you and Fang get here?" Hope asked shocked but happy at the same time.

"By boat." Vanille answered honestly and without further explanation.

"That's not what he meant Vanille." Sazh added.

"Look we're here all right and I suggest you don't asked about it. Even if it is a reasonable question. Just except the fact that we're here and go with it." Fang said as she slips past Lightning and took a beer from the cooler.

Just as if this beach party couldn't get any more bizarre, it did.

"Come on you two if found the perfect spot."

"How is this any different then another spots on the beach?"

"Shut up! You two aren't even carrying anything."

The group that set up next to our heroes was Jihl Nabaat her body almost busting out of a sexy white and copper colored bikini. Cid Raines in white trunks holding a book he was reading. Lastly was Yaag Rosch in black racing Speedo and a black tank top, who was hauling all their stuff.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Everyone in both groups asked/yelled one anther..

Jihl studied the heroes from under her glasses. "R&R and as for why this spot it's at the ideal point of latitude and longitude for optimal sunlight this time of year. As for the rest just don't worry about it."

Yaag glared at Cid. "What I want to know is why the hell you're here Cid? Your not with PISCOM so why spending your R&R with us!"

Cid looked up from his book and said with complete and brutal honesty. "Because it's fun tormenting you Rosch."

"THAT'S IT! All of you can go to hell! I'm going to go swim 5km and pretend I never saw any of you." Yaag said as he dumped the beach gear marched off into the surf with as much dignity as a man could have in a Speedo.

Dajh not having the others hostility towards their former enemies went to greet Nabaat. To Dajh she was like a favorite teacher. "Hi, miss Nabaat."

Jihl went from ice queen to doting teacher as Dajh walked over to her. "My look at you Dajh, you've grown so much. Still I thought you be a few centimeters taller then you are right now. Have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I get to stay up all night playing with daddy."

The heated glare Jihl fixed Sazh with was intensified by the sun reflecting off her spectacles. "Mr. Katzroy I thought told you a growing boy like Dajh needs his sleep! He's in the most crucial growing period of his life. I bet you feed him junk food whenever he wants? What happened to that Ten Year diet and education plan I made for him?"

"Easy off woman. He's my kid not your lab rat and I'm raising him. The only time I'm home from my job is night and I need to spend sometime with my boy. I'm doing the best I can on my own."

"That's just an excuse and just so you know I do care how Dajh grows up! I took over his education for a time so it reflects poorly on me if he doesn't reach his full potential. I can't let him grow up to be some pumpkin-head who thinks the Square root of Pi is cherry."

"I like pumpkin pie myself." Snow said helpfully.

Serah had to be doubly embarrassed because her husband wasn't and he didn't get why everyone was looking at him. The silences that fell over everyone only ended when Dajh pulled on Jihl's arm. "Sandcastles, I want to build a sandcastle."

"Huh, sandcastles?" Jihl ran the word thru her mind several times thinking it over. "Yes, let's go build sandcastles it can help you get an idea of what geometry is."

"With a moat." Dajh added with a raised fist.

"And moat." Jihl agreed with equal enthusiasm at the impending construction while wishing she had a portable level and some brick molds.

Sazh was a little beside himself. "Damn, my only son ditched me."

Cid looked over at Sazh from over the top of his book. "Better be careful or else your son will be raised by an intelligent and beautiful woman." hard to tell if he was kidding because his face didn't crease a bit.

"I think we should just except that their here and not let it ruin our fun." Vanille said relaying on her happy go lucky life outlook.

Fang saw Lightning was still dressed in her white jacket and only her jacket. "A better question is what Lightning has under her jacket? Something spicy or maybe the answer is nothing at all?"

Fang's smile widened as Lightning face turned into a tomato. "No more stalling. Come on now, time for the big reveal."

"Fine." Lighting said as she threw off her jacket and showed off her white one piece swimsuit. There was almost a collective sigh of disappointment, like the much hyped grand finale was a bust.

"I told you it wasn't cute." Serah said with a knowing sigh.

Fang was searching for the right word. "How… … ….practical of you."

Yuj and Maqui both looked so dishearten, like their dog just died.

Hope was the only one with a different opinion. "I think she looks good. I mean the golden zigzags look like lightning bolts and that's kind of cool."

Snow patted Hope on the head. "Hope your such a kid it's almost painful. The lines look like lightning bolts? Only a child would think like that."

"Doesn't matter anyway. Lightning would still be beautiful no matter what she's dressed in." Hope said that the same way someone talks about a natural order of the world. Like saying things fall down when dropped, water is wet and Lightning Farron is beautiful.

"Speaking of beautiful, check out the chicks down the way." Maqui said spying half a dozen very cute and very lightly dressed teenage girls in bikinis.

"That's a large group of targets. Any obstacles in the way?" Yuj asked.

"Negative, no boyfriends or parents in sight. We have a clean angle of attack." Maqui conformed.

Hope ran over to the two NORA members holding a Frisbee. "Hold on guys."

"What, your not going to back down from this are you Hope?"

Hope grinned like general plotting the siege and downfall of an enemy stronghold. "No but I got an idea. We head down the beach throwing this Frisbee between us as we work our way closer to the girls. This way they see coming us but we're not making a rush straight at them. When we get close enough I'll hook a Frisbee throw that will accidentally lands in front of the girls and that will be our contact point. From there it's every man for himself and individual achievement based on how many hotel room keys he gets."

After fighting monsters for his life confidence wasn't a problem for Hope. In fact he had confidence to spear for both Yuj and Maqui. Hope wouldn't say it out loud but he knew he was cute even handsome and he could lay on the charm when he need it.

"Sounds good." Maqui said holding his hand out. Yuj put his hand on Maqui's and Hope put his hand on Yuj's. The team broke off and shifted into the "Warriors of Love" Paradigm. As the three left of the adventure of a summer Hope took off his vest. Lightning stopped him before he got to far away.

"Did you put any sunscreen on your back?"

"No, that's why I had the vest. It's no big deal and we're kind of in a rush."

"Get over here before you fry yourself." Lightning said in the same commanding tone she used in battle. Like when she'd tell Hope to switch from Ravager to Medic or we'll all die. It left him no room to argue.

Lightning snatched a bottle of sunscreen lotion and sat down on a beach blanket under an umbrella. Hope sat down only a breath's length in front of her, his back toward Lightening as she rubbed oil on to her hands. As Lightning worked the oil into Hope's back she leaned over to his ear and whispered. "Thank you Hope."

"For what?"

"I thought the lightning bolts on this swimsuit were cool too." The two shared a smile and small laugh. She saw Hope missed oiling his ears and neck.

"Hold still I'll get your neck and ears too."

"But Light…"

"No buts and hold still."

Lightning's hands glided over Hope's oh-so smooth skin as he obediently turned his head his way and that to let her cover him in oil. She felt his soft sliver hair tickling her fingers, the angles of his cheeks and the throbbing of his pulse. Lightning had to bite herself so hard it hurt to keep a pleasurable moan from escaping her lips.

Having Hope like this in her arms was a fantasy come true, a fantasy she had on many lonely and frustrated nights. In Lightning's dreams no matter who she started fantasying about he somehow got switched out for Hope. The fantasies all ended the same way. Lightning wakening up alone, ashamed and worst of all satisfied despite how wrong it made her feel.

Her living fantasy came to an end with Hope's voice. "Light you don't need to oil my chest."

Lightning had been rubbing Hope's chest for the past half minute. She would still be doing if Hope hadn't spoke up. "Sorry." Lightning apologized pulling her hands off Hope even as her finger ached, physically ached, to touch him even just a second longer.

Hope got up and didn't even think to give Lightning a look back as he ran off with Maqui and Yuj. He didn't know or even suspect Lightning's wandering hands as anything put an accident. No one else noticed the incident either.

Lightning's mind was now as unsteady as the waves of the ocean. She only meant to keep Hope from getting a sunburn, she didn't want to see him get hurt. How did it go from looking out for him to secretly enjoying him like that? Hope trusted Lightning completely. In battle he trusted her with his life and Lightning in one weak moment she violated that trust and Hope.

'This is going to be a long week.' Lightning thought to herself as she could already tell she'd need a vacation after this vacation.

-End-

I'm a Sazh/Jihl fan. I can't be the only one who thinks the loving single dad and cold solder complete each other?

But like Fang said tapping on that fourth wall don't think about it so much. You can say I'm just being lazy but I really don't want to think up a how or why Fang, Vanille and the PISCOM crew got there. Just go with it.

I will say one of my favorite Final Fantasy moments is in FFVII when you run into the Turks on their vacation and freely admit that was part of the logic here.

P.S I went thru three ending before I found one that worked with the story. Here why the two before never saw the light of day.

The first had Lightning diving into the ocean to hid her tears after rubbing Hope down oil to hide her shame. That was already done in the game with Vanille in the rain so I thought of some other way to get Lightning in the water.

Then I got jacked by my dark side with something so bad and yet so perfect but really out of place for this fic. It had Lighting enjoying oiling down Hope far to much. The last line I was going to put in this chapter was

-Lightning had already gotten her new swimsuit wet even before she hit the surf.-

That was way to sexual changed for this story and I think it would have felt like I blindsided the reader (You) with a kick to the teeth. Yet I loved that line so here it is in postscript. If you don't get that then I would have also had to bump up the rating of this thing too.

I 'm happy with how this ended. I just expanded on the whole sunscreen moment. Something innocent suddenly become not so innocent and was now something deeply personal for Lightning. Also it didn't make me feel like I need a shower after rereading it.

the next chapter had a game of Beach Volleyball and what could go wrong with a game of Volleyball?


	3. The Dangers of Volleyball

Welcome back all and thank you for the reviews as always. Your feedback is always appreciated so don't be shy now and tell me what you think. I know I didn't say this sooner and I'm sorry but everyone's ages are what they were in game.

As always I don't own Final Fantasy XIII and I make no profit from the use of it's characters.

The Dangers of Volleyball

By Slayzer

Snow and Godot were setting up two large post for a beach volleyball court. Lebreau had already marked out the borders for the court and the last thing they need was the net. Lightning was sitting next to Serah watching the men work. Godot hit one of the post to make sure it was anchored right. "Take's you back huh, Snow."

"You mean our wasted summer days playing volleyball in Bodhum?"

"Yeah we haven't had that much time to play a few games since you started NORA and even less time since you screwed up and got married."

"Say what you want Godot but when you meet the right woman nothing else matters. Besides Serah's way more fun then Volleyball."

"No doubt, it's girls over sports any day. I think Yuj and Maqui had the right idea cruising for girls is the best part of summer. I do hope they'll be alright."

"Their growing boys so what happens will just happen. Heartbreak is part of growing up a man. It might be hard on those two but it's all just part of nature."

Vanille came over carrying the rolled up net. "You don't sound worried about Hope."

Snow dismissed Vanille's worries with a smile and wave. "Nah, Hope's problem is he should have brought a stick to beat the girls off him."

"That true." Vanille agreed.

"Why Vanille it sounds like your taken with kid." Fang said seeing a chains to needle her friend a little.

"No but I can how other girls would. He's kind and always trying to improve himself. Any girl would be lucky to have Hope's affections."

"What if that girl was you?"

Vanille blushed as a small smile spared over her cute face. "Well I don't think that would happen, we're too good of friends for anything like that. But if Hope did asked me out then I guess that would make me a very lucky girl. Oh! But that wasn't an open invitation so don't tell Hope I said that alright."

Everyone but Lightning laughed, she got hit by a pang of jealousy. Vanille could talked about likening Hope without hesitation being little more then a kid herself. What Snow didn't knew was heartbreak was also part of growing as a woman, a part Lightning missed out on. Lightning threw her heart and given name in the hole that her parents where buried in. She didn't grow up to be a cold woman, death made her that way as a child and time just aged her.

'So how did Hope do it?' Lightning thought to herself. 'How did he sneak his way into my heart after I pushed everyone away from it. If you don't love someone you can't get hurt, I always thought that way. Sometimes even my own sister can seem like a stranger to me. How the hell did it happen that my thoughts of that boy have gone from lost child, burden, pupil, comrade and now to someone who makes me live and die at his every glace and touch?'

"What about you Lightning?" Fang asked but Lightning like a school girl with a crush wasn't paying attention.

"Of course I wouldn't date Hope!" Everyone look at her like she was mad. It had been five minuets later and they weren't talking about that anymore.

"I was asking if you'd like to play a set of volleyball but I just can't let that pass. Something happen between you two?"

Snow had to laughed at that. "Come on Fang this is Lightning were talking about here. Lightning never strikes twice because one hit is all she needs. That was the saying around Bodhum for all the boys who didn't know to keep their distances from her. Even thou Hope's a kid I can't image Lightning showing any mercy if he got fresh with her. He be just another crushed fool on her path of ruin."

Serah shook her head sadly at the childhood memories. "Yes I remember going to all those poor boys' home and begging their families not to press charges. Saying time and again that my sister wasn't a bad girl but she just having a hard time."

Fang nodded in agreement with Snow and Serah "Yeah I guess your right. Good thing Hope can recognize a no go zone like Lightning."

"I'd watch that mouth of yours Fang. Just keep talking shit about me and see what happens." The fun and gone out of Lightning's voice. The teasing from the Pulsian woman had crossed a line.

Fang grab the Volleyball and sent in flying at Lightning. With her reflexes Lightning caught the ball easily but the force of that shot left her hands stinging. "All right Soldier Girl how about we work out that aggression of yours on the court. A one set game, first to 21 points."

Of the things Lightning hated the most in this world losing was the one of the few things that topped Snow. "Okay, it will be more satisfying then smacking you around anyway."

"Vanille, looks like we got a game on our hands. Want to be my partner?" Fang asked her long time friend.

Vanille agreed in a heartbeat. "Yeah, we always make a good team."

So it was Fang and Vanille against Lightning and….

"I'll be right back." Lightning said as she left to get her volleyball partner.

"No chickening out now Lightning!" Fang call out after Lightning and saw where she was heading. "Is she getting Hope as her partner?" Fang then asked Vanille.

"Naturally." Vanille said with a knowing smile.

"Huh?"

Vanille looked over at the clueless Fang. 'Really I thought you were sharper when it came to these things? Then again I guess I'm the only one whose noticed just how bad Lightning's got it for Hope.'

"It's nothing Fang. Don't worry about."

Hope, Yuj and Maqui and managed to mingle with a group of beach going girls and were having some success at it. The girls not at all unreceptive to the trio of handsome boys. They talked like teenagers do, about everything and nothing at the same time. Everyone there seemed to be enjoying themselves and Lightning felt more out of place the closer she got.

Just as Lightning was considering turning around and not intruding on them she saw Her. Even Lightning would have to admit the girl was attractive. Olive skin and long raven hair with a body like a blossoming flower. She was talking with Hope and seemed rather taken by him. Hope was clearly enjoying the girl's attentions as she was his.

"Let's go Hope, you're my partner in a beach volleyball game." Lightning said sounding much colder then she intended. The mood darkened quickly and even Hope shot Lightning a look of 'what the hell are you doing here?'

"I'm a little busy right now Light." Hope said dismissing her and turning his attention back on his cute new friend. The girl scooted closer to Hope and took hold of his arm.

"Tell me Hope…" Lightning began as she saw that girl smirk like she'd won something. "…. just what part of that order sounded like a request?" everyone felt a chill and shivered despite the sunlight and heat.

"Then I guess I'm going to play volleyball." Hope rose to his feet and the girl he was talking with got up with him.

"Hope there's a formal dinner at the hotel tonight. Let's meet up then okay."

"That be great Lexie."

Hope didn't make eye contacted with Lightning as he walked passed. He swore he could feel the same kind of anger she normal reserved for Snow. Lightning turned and walked away she and as she did overheard Lexie and her girlfriends talking.

"God what the hell was her problem? It's like she just walked over here and kidnapped him."

"I know and what about that swimsuit, can you say tasteless?"

"That strawberry hair too. No way those drapes match the carpet."

Hope doubled-backed and pulled Lightning along faster. Putting more space between her and Lexie. "Let's hurry up before you do something violent."

"Why dose everyone think I'll get violent?"

"Because your right hand has been trying to grab a Gunblade that isn't there."

Lightning's right hand had been trying to grasp the reassuring cold steel. It was a reflex's action Lightning had developed when she was stressed. "You noticed that?"

Hope let go of her hand and folded his hands behind his head. "Yeah did. I like to think I can read you pretty well Light. But you really do know how to kill a good time."

"That Lexie girl is more trouble then good time. You should be careful around her."

"Lexie's a girl Light not a Razorclaw."

"I'm just saying she has a different kind of claws that could be just as painful."

Hope blushed a bit. "Well I plan to have her 'clawing' on me by the end of the week."

Lightning picked up her pace leaving Hope behind. 'Odd. I always thought I could talk with Lightning about anything. I guess my love life is one of those things she doesn't care about.' Hope thought not knowing just how wrong he was.

As they got back to the volleyball court their friends made Lightning saw a change in the rosters. It was now Fang and Snow as their opponents. Vanille sat on the sidelines looking sheepish. There was now a massive differences in the total height of the teams.

"You ready to go sis? Don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Snow why are you Fang's partner?"

"Well you know how you treat me more like a punching bag then a brother? Now I'm a gentlemen so I could never rise my fist to you but that doesn't mean I don't resent it." Snow held the ball high over Lightning's head his voice became as cold as his name. "This will be pay back for all the abuses you given me."

Before Lightning could talk back a flash of sliver that was Hope jumped between them and knocked the ball lose from Snow and then recovered it in midair. Hope landed as lightly as a leaf with the volleyball securely in his hands. "We'll serve first if that okay."

"No problem. You want a to handicap? Me and Fang will give you guys a three point lead. After all I feel bad playing an undersized team of a woman and a kid."

"No thanks Snow. I'm not doing you any favors by giving you an excuses for losing when his undersized team beats your ass." Hope said as he passed the ball to Lightning.

"Hope how long could you jump like that?"

"It took a lot of practice. Had to after this person ditched me because I couldn't jump as high as they could."

The game began with Lightning's serve that was easily returned by Fang. With Snow guarding the net and Fang's powerful shots form the back they had a commanding physical advantaged and took the first points. Their lead grew by 4 points and by then you could see what the Hope and Lightning's problem was. Lightning was hogging the ball, trying to guard, set, attack and doing was none of it well. Soon the game was a lopsided 8/2.

Snow sent the ball blazing down the court. Lightning turned and raced down the court to make a save but Hope had beaten her to it. He not only saved the ball but gave it a beautiful set and if Lightning had stayed in position she would have had a chances for a spike. As it was the only thing Lightning could do now was smash into Hope like an wild chocobo. The impact left both of them floored on the sand and down 9/2.

"You know this isn't a contacted sport Lighting?" Snow teased.

"Maybe you should have taken those three points. That way you could be at lest close to a double digit score when you lose." Fang add.

"Lightning…?" Her head ringing for a moment she couldn't hear hope's voice clearly. After Lightning shock the cobwebs out of her head she saw just where she was, sprawled out on top of Hope. "Lighting are you okay?" Hope asked again. She nodded her head slowly being keenly aware that only the thinness of her swimsuit separated her from her unrequited love.

"Then you can get off me, right?"

Lightning rolled off him and got to her feet. Hope got up and asked for a timeout.

Snow had no problem with it. "Sure all the more time to enjoy our victory."

Hope took a sport's drink from one of the non-alcoholic coolers. "Light, why did you even choose me as a partner if your not going to let me help you?"

The image of Lexie clinging to Hope like some parasite came to Lightning as the best reason but she couldn't say that. Hope counted talking not really caring what her answer was. "Look the two points we got weren't luck. Fang and Snow are slow to get to their feet after making a diving save. We can turn this around with better teamwork and accuracy."

"So how do you want to play it?" Lightning decided to leave the game plan to Hope. She owed him for the way she was playing and because she trusts him.

With a new game plan Hope and Lightning took the court with renewed confidences. They managed to get Snow and Fang off guard and rallied with four unanswered points. Hope saving even Snow's hardest hit spikes and giving Lightning the chances to score. However now matter how hard they played the point gap was just to big. Snow and Fang never gave up the lead they built.

It was 20/19 with Snow and Fang needing a game point. Fang's hard sever bounced off Hope's arms as he made an odd save. Lightning tried to get the ball for a return but it was to late and she missed. After rallying and playing so hard they came so close just to lose in the end.

Lightning just looked spitefully at the volleyball where it landed as if it was all the ball's fault. If she and Hope had played like a team at the beginning they probably would have won.

"Good game Light." Hope said clearly taking the lose better then his teammate.

"Good nothing, we lost. We would have won had we taken those three points handicap."

"True but we didn't so in a way this was a morel victory."

"But a practical defeat."

"I would rather play with you and lose then win with anyone else. Besides say what you want Light but I know you had fun. You have that look of yours."

"What look?"

"That look after you give that little sigh of a laugh with only the barest ghost of a smile. Then your eyes just light up as if to say, good job Hope. The look your giving me right now."

That ghost of smile then spread across Lightning's face as she flicked Hope in the forehead playfully. "Don't get cheeky just because I had fun."

Fang walked under the net and scoped up the volleyball. "So Lightning you work out all that aggression or should we have another set, best out of five?"

"No, I'm fine now Fang. It was a good game."

"Good I couldn't enjoy me vacation with you being pissed at me."

Snow ruffled Hope's hair teasingly. "Lightning being humble after losing? Now that's a first. How about you Hope up for a another game."

"No way, after blocking your spikes my arms are sore enough. By the way what did Fang say to get Lightning mad at her?"

"Hoh ho, you should have been there Hope. You see first we were all taking about you. Then Fang asks Lightning about…" Snow stopped his story and shifted into a Sentinel with enough time to block Lightning's right hook.

"Say one more word Snow and my sister will be a widow." Lightning said making a statement of fact and not a threat.

"Right, well I see you all for dinner at the hotel." Hope said and as he ran off not wanting to get dragged into the growing tensions on this side of the beach.

Serah walked over to Lightning completely ignoring the stand off between her sister and lover, something she's become use to. "That's right we have a formal dinner tonight. You do have something nice to ware tonight don't you?"

Lightning disengaged from Snow without landing a hit, he was getting better a dogging her attacks. "Of course I have some formal wear."

"Your dress uniform is rejected, So don't even think about wearing it."

Lightning's dress uniform was all she had that was close to formal wear. Serah saw that worried look in Lightning's eyes. She looked to Fang and Vanille. "You two will need dresses as well. The four of us can go together and Fang you can hold down Lightning if she tries to escape."

'Great dress shopping with my three favorite people.' Lighting thought sarcastically as Vanille and Serah where already talking about what to get Lightning.

-End-

How about this for serendipitous. I was going to name the girl with the crush on Hope after a car like Lexus or Mercedes but then I thought maybe something less automotive. So I went with Lexie and looking up her name Lexie is a feminine form of Alexander, Hope's eidolon. It all works out like this sometimes.

Don't worry this wont be a Hope/OC thing. Lexie is just a hook up girl for Hope and a rival Lightning could trash on without upsetting anyone. As opposed to a Vanille/Hope/Lightning triangle. After all I do like Vanille and don't want to have Lightning crush her.


	4. The Dangers of Formal Dining

I don't own Final Fantasy XIII and I make no money off this use of it's characters.

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. I know my spelling is far for the best or even passable but I am trying to improve.

The last chapter as a little scary for me because I've never done a sports scene. I just thought I do like how I read a game highlight's in the paper. A broad overview of the game as it played out and not a play by play.

I know how I want this to end but getting there is comply up in the air. Really this started as a one shot that just wouldn't let go. I am enjoying the ride this Fanfic is taking me on and I hope you enjoy it too. The new name just hit me as I was writing the summery for the second chapter.

The Dangers of Formal Dining

Lightning moaned as the shower washed the sand and sweat from her body. Today had been stressful and it was all Hope's fault. Of course even being angry with Hope let her mind wander to other thoughts of him. She moaned again this time it had having nothing to do with the shower. Lightning cranked on the cold water trying to cool the raising heat in her. If she didn't she might spend the rest of day in shower not getting clean. That had happened to her before.

"Lightning are you here?" Serah called from the other side of the bathroom door. Lightning had given her sister a spare room key. Now she wonder if that was a good idea.

"I'm in the shower." Lightning said as the chilled water caused her to shiver.

Lightning had a room with the same layout as everyone else. Serah waved Vanille and Fang in from the hallway. The two started packing up Lightning clothing. Vanille hitting her dresser with Fang raiding her closet. Serah laid the brand new dress she bought for Lightning out on her bed.

"Light I just want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Serah burst throughthe bathroom door then took her sister's uniform off the wall and bolted for the hallway. "Your wearing something nice tonight no matter what!"

Lightning jumped out of the shower still cold and dripping wet. She paused only for a heartbeat to tie a bathrobe around her wet body.

Serah, Fang and Vanille ran down the hallway with all of Lightning's wardrobe. "Are you sure Lightning's going to be okay with this?" Vanille asked Serah.

"No, but if we left it up to Lightning she'd show up in a burlap sack."

"What the hell are you three doing!" Lightning yelled. Never had someone in a bathrobe, dripping wet with shampoo still in their hair looked so terrifying.

"Ha ha ha! I told you she'd come after us! That's 50 Gil you owe me Serah!" Fang said laughing like a maniac even with Lightning perusing them.

Vanille looked down a corridor, her eye's widening as she saw their salvation. "Hope, get over here! You got to see this!"

Lightning who was never one to fallback, retreated to her room like her life depended on it. As she dove for the cover of her room she kicked the door close behind her as she crashed into her room.

"Hope? I don't see him anywhere?" Serah said scanning the hallway.

Vanille smiled like the cat who eat the canary. "I was bluffing."

Once back in the cover of her room Lightning looked at the dress, the only piece of clothing left to her. It was one of the dozens her sister had made her try on. The dress had the glowing reviews from Serah, Vanille and even Fang. Lightning just thought it was drafty and the shoes uncomfortable.

"Fine, you win Serah. I'll ware the dress but I'll be damned if I'm spending all night in those shoes."

An hour later it was dinner at the Hotel's fine ballroom hall. Everyone was dressed in their best. Even Snow had shaved the perpetual stubble off his face. The men in suits and ties with the ladies in evening gowns or dresses.

"I can't believe you raided Lightning's room. If it was anyone but you Serah I would recommend running to the other side of Grand Pulse." Hope said as he felt the need to adjust his turquoise tie for the tenth time. He was dressed in a midnight blue dress shirt, silver vest and black slacks.

"I know it was overboard but that sister of mine doesn't give a choice. She's not going to meet a man if she don't at least try to look good for someone."

"Maybe Light would be happier with someone who'll loves her as she is."

It was then that Lightning made her grand entrance. Her dress was white, backless and sequined with a rose pink trim. Everyone in the ballroom took notice and awed gasps and silent stares trailed behind her.

"See I told you she look…GAH!" Serah said her train of thought derailing like the climax of disaster movie. Lightning was wearing the dress but she had her shit-kicker combat boots on.

Everyone but Hope stared in wide-eyed amazement and disbelief. Hope just smiled 'That's so like Lightning, she's completely uncompromising and true to herself in everything.'

Now that Hope was looking at Lightning's boots he noticed her legs. Those long, shapely and Lilly white legs. Hope felt his heart skip a beat as it did when he caught himself looking at Lightning unprepared. For him looking at Lightning was a little like looking into the sun, if you weren't prepared for it you looked like a fool squinting at something to beautiful to behold.

"Sister what the hell are you wearing!" Serah yelled forgetting where they were.

"I'm wearing the drafty thing so don't cry about it but no way I was spending all night in those tight shoes."

Knowing that there was no way to change Lightning's mind on anything, Serah let the issue drop. Everyone took their seats at a large table the group had reserved.

A waiter came by to take their drink order.

"Well we're celebrating so how about start with some champagne?" Sazh asked. Everyone agreed and several bottles of chilled champagne were sent over.

Everyone filled their glass with the golden bubbly drink. Well almost everyone, those to young to drink were left with water for the toast.

"Hey were a few glasses short down here." Fang said taking some offense that Vanille and Hope hadn't been served.

Snow who had been severing gave Fang a funny look. "Their still children."

"Children who fought to save the world and did a damn fine job of it."

"A little splash of champagne won't hurt them." Lightning said.

Snow shrugged and severed two more glasses for Hope and Vanille, two small glasses. In fact Hope barely got half a mouthful in his glass, Vanille had at lest gotten one severing. Now Hope wasn't going to complain about being treated like a child as that would just prove it right there.

Fang who was sitting next to Hope saw how he got shortchanged. Fang's own glass was filled to the brim. 'Why waste the glass and not fill it as far as it can go?' had been her reasoning. Before anyone saw her Fang poured some of her champagne into his glass. Hope now had at least one mouth full of champagne in his glass.

Snow lead the toast. "Come on everyone a toast. To a bright new future shared with good friends."

"Here, Here!" Crystal sang in perfect tone as the glasses kissed.

The food was ordered and the group of friends talked amongst themselves. Most of it was along the lines of how have you been and what are you doing now? Hope however was a little distracted. He could still feel the champagne bubbles in his fingertips and was deeply fascinated by it.

Snow saw Hope looking at his fingertips for the past three minutes. "You okay there Hope? Maybe the champagne was to much for you?"

"No, I'm fine."

Lightning put her hands on Hope's face and turned his head to look in his eyes. Hope tried desperately not to think about the hands on him, Lightning's strong, hard and yet beautiful hands. His face started to color and not from the alcohol.

"Yeah, Hope's buzzed." Fang said as she poured herself anther glass.

Lightning saw that Fang was right, Hope was a little out of sorts. "You should call it a night Hope."

"I'll be fine, besides I'm meeting Lexie soon."

"That cutie from the beach?" asked Snow with a playful light in his eyes. "Better come back before nightfall or at lest in the afternoon with a story to tell."

Hope got up and left the table. "Snow, grow up will you."

Vanille started laughing like a mad woman. "Ha hah ha ha ha ha! Hope -hic- told you Snow. You see it's cause he's younger then you are!"

'It was only one drink she had right?' everyone thought to themselves.

"Why can't you be more like Hope and try to find someone while you're here Lightning?" Serah asked.

"I don't want to talk about this."

"You say your okay living by yourself but if you don't at least try to find somebody you'll always be alone."

"I like being alone!"

"I hate it when you say that, Lightning. I don't want you to be alone forever just because you had to look out for me."

"Shut up!" Lightning's fist hit the table sending dishes and half eaten food bouncing. "Did you ever think that I'm alone because no one likes me! That no matter what I'm wear men still the think I'm some cold unlovable bitch! God damn it Searh, just stop meddling with my life like you actually can do anything about it!"

It was her birthday all over again. Serah trying to connect with Lightning and being pushed away. Serah had been too young and naïve to know just how hard it was for Lightning to look after her growing up. It didn't help that Lightning took all of it on herself. She didn't know the things people said about Lightning behind her back even today.

'She calls herself Lightning. What the hell is she, a five year old?'

'I know she's hot but man what a cold stuck up bitch!'

'don't go near her man, that bitch is pure evil.'

'I heard she's a lesbian. It's got to be true with that butch attitude.'

The gossip, jokes, rumors and all that bullshit that just made it harder and harder for Lightning to open up to anyone. Why even risk getting hurt?

Vanille staggered over to Lightning and half patted her shoulder and half hold on to her for balances. "Don't mind, it's okay! Lightning has some one she loves. She just shy and hopes that he'll be her boyfriend. -Snort- Hope's her boyfriend." Vanille busted out laughing at her own pun, no one but Lightning got that and she wasn't laughing.

"Fang…" Lightning said slowly drawing the sound of her name out like a sharpening stone on a blade.

"Right time for bed you drunken munchkin." Fang guided her inebriated friend to her room.

"But I haven't had any cake yet."

Say what you want but Vanille's drunken escapade took the anger out of Lightning. Now she just felt foolish. "I'm going to get some air." she said as she left.

Looking for fresh air wasn't hard but finding someplace to be alone was. Then Lightning found a empty garden terrace. The sun was setting background, the gold and red light bleeding into the sea. The sent of garden flowers mixed with the fresh sea breeze calmed Lightning down. Already she was thinking of what to say to everyone the next day, it was to late now but in the morning she would apologies.

From the other side of the terrace Lightning hear two people making out.

"Not bad for a first time kisser. I give you a 5 but that's only because you taste so good." That was Lexie voice.

"Then you'll have to let me keep practicing." That voice was unmistakably Hope's.

Lightning ducked behind a decorative pillar in the garden. She peeked around and saw Lexie and Hope holding each other ever so closely. Hope had his hands on the girl's hips as they leaned in to kiss again. The two kissed longer this time with Hope leaned into the kiss more deeply then the last.

Lexie sighed contently, a smile of satisfaction on her face as the kiss ended. "Already a 7. You're a very quick study. I would like to keep you here and teach you all kinds of things but your scary old aunty might get angry with us."

Busted.

Lightning walked out from where she was hiding. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop but it just kind of happened. Lexie slowly walked passed Lightning on her way out. "Nice boots." she said with a smirk as she headed out the door.

"You weren't spying on me, were you Light?" It was a question but Hope asked it almost like he was pleading with her. It was almost as if she hurt him somehow.

"I was just stepping outside and ran across you two."

"What you couldn't just walk away or leave us in peace?"

"No it's just, I don't like that Lexie girl. She'll hurt you Hope."

"Look Lightning I don't know how to say this but…" Hope paused gathering his thoughts and emotions. "I don't need you protecting me anymore." Hope didn't want Lightning to feel like she need to look out for him anymore. Yet he wanted her to be near him because she wanted to be not because she felt she had to look out for him.

"I see." Lightning's replay was short and cold. Hope found that he couldn't hold Light's gaze, she was just so angry.

"Wait! I know I said don't need you but if you ever feel like it. Maybe, if you wanted to I mean, you could spend some time with me…" Hope's voice was weak and failing. He hadn't felt like this in front of Lightning since he first meet her a life time ago.

"Why would I waste my time playing with a child!" Lightning said and stormed off. Hope had not seen the tears threatening to pour out of her eyes as she left.

That was when Hope felt his heart crack. He had thought he was over her. That Lightning was just a crush that would fade like others he had but it didn't. Even as he counted out the ways it would never work with her. That seven years gap was too much and even if he was older she still see him as a kid she had to look out for. He knew all that an yet hope, that traitorous emotion held on.

Hope that one day Lightning could see him as more then someone to protect. Hope that one day she could accepted his feeling for her and returned them. Hope was just a lie that hid the true pain of realty. It was better to do away with false hope and push Lightning away. Even if it hurt it would fade unlike his love for Lightning that hung on to him.

Hope clutched his chest feeling weak. He fell to his knees as the pain in his heart spread throughout his body. "How is it that you can love someone so much it physically hurts?" He asked the world.

The world, as always, remand quite to the boy's suffering.

-End-

Slayzer: Hey Lightning you missed a golden chance back there.

Light: What are you talking about?

Slayzer: Hope all nice and liquored up and needing "big sis" Lightning to tuck him in bed.

Light: I would never do that! -blushes as she thinks about it-

Slayzer: By the way Hope's reaction to the champagne mirrored mine the first time I had that drink. I could feel the bubbles in my fingertips. Not that I'm for underage drinking mind you.

Serah: But your for older woman dating underage boys.

Slayzer: It's a game and a fanfic so don't get high and mighty on me. I really don't support desperate women trolling for high scholars.

Light: Trolling for high scholars! Is that how you see me! -draws her Gunblade-

Slayzer: Run away time! -holds L2 and R2-

Hope: You can't runaway like that in FFXIII.

Light: -goes in for the kill-

Slayzer: Okay so read and review and if any of you could spare a me Phoenix Down that be great! -dies in one hit-


	5. The Danger of Lost Pets

I don't own a damn bit of it. It's all SquareEnix.

When I started this I thought Hope would have grown more confident after the game so I made him at ease around women. Now that I think about it he could be more of a Junior grade pimp and I'm sorry for that.

Still Hope's new at the whole love thing and I think Lighting is unsure of herself as well. So of course their going to misread each other and that's the best part of romance. At lest I find in more rewarding to write the misunderstanding then it is just to have them say 'I love you' and be the end of it.

As always my heartfelt thanks for the reviews and the Phoenix Down.

The Danger of Lost Pets

Snow was up early the next morning in the hotel's gym. Everyday training was a critical part of keeping his edge. He worked on a punching bag with powerful blows that would stagger any monster. Later Hope walked out of the locker room dressed in shorts and a white T-shirt ready for a workout.

"Hope, I didn't think you'd show up."

"I asked you to help me workout. So why wouldn't I show?"

"Right on." Snow said as he hit the bag on last time. "Come over here and lets get you started throwing punches."

Snow took Hope thru some stretching and calisthenics workouts before letting him at the bag. Ten minutes later they go back to calisthenics for five minutes and then it was back to throwing punches. The work out would have been to much for an amateur like Hope but he had been a l'Cie and was far stronger then most fully grown men.

They worked in near silences, Snow only talked to give pointers to Hope. Snow could see something was eating Hope. The way he just lost himself in the workout. As if he didn't want to think about something. After over an hour of this Snow had finally had enough of it.

"So Lightning was pretty upset last night. When she came to get her stuff back from Serah I think Light had been crying. Man now that's a scary thought, tough as nails Lightning crying. Must have been something major to upset that woman."

Their was a low thud as Hope hit his head against the leather of the punching bag. He kept it there as if it was a pillow. "She must really be pissed at me."

'Bingo' Snow thought to himself. "Lightning gets pissed at me all the time but you upset her. It just shows how much she cares about you that she could get hurt like that. Want to tell me what happened last night?"

"Lightning walked in on me and Lexie making out. I mean she still thinks of me like a kid, so I told her off. Then Light just got so mad and I tried to apologies but I think I only made it worse."

"Don't worry it's natural. You're a growing boy so of course your going to push against authority. That just happened to be Lightning."

"No that's not it at all…" Hope looked up at Snow who was kind, empathetic and just maybe he could help Hope out with some advise. "… the thing is Snow. I'm in love with her."

"With Lexie? You've only known her for a few days." Snow was also kind of slow on the up take. When he didn't say anything and just looked at Snow blankly he got what 'her' Hope was talking about.

"You don't mean her as in Lightning!"

"I swear Snow, on my mother's grave, if you say one word to Serah or anyone I will collect that life you owe me." Hope wasn't kidding.

"Okay, okay I got it. I'm sworn to silences unto death. God damn Hope, you sure know how to pick them."

"It's not like I planed to fall in love with Lightning. When I realized I loved her it was to late to do anything about it."

"Well if we could choose who we fell in love with life would be easier and a lot less fun. Have you told Lightning how you feel?"

"How can I? To her I'm just a responsibility or some kind of little brother. I'll always be just a kid to her."

"That's not true. Hope you're the closest friend Lightning has ever had in her life. She wouldn't be hurting like she is if she only thought of you as an obligation."

"That's what kills me. I should be happy that Lightning trust me that much. Yet as close as we are her loving me is just a dream of dream. It hurts so much being next to Light and not being with her."

"It doesn't sound like your feeling for her have dulled any but with time you'll get over her. There are other fish in sea and much better catches then Lightning."

"I'm not some love struck puppy looking at her with rose tinted glasses! I know Lightning can be unreasonable with a short temper and she's independent to the point of stubborn."

"And you think you're the one to fix that? That just by having you in her life Lightning will be a changed woman?"

"No, would never want her to change for me. I love Light the way she is faults and all. I'm not so full of myself to think that I complete her. She's broken but I'm broken in the same way. All I can do for her is try to understand her and love her."

Snow saw how deep Hope's love was. The boy was committed to Lightning even without her loving him back. Need, want and lust are parts of love but commitment is the real deal. Snow's own commitment to Serah sent him against the world and he do it all over again for her in a heartbeat. Snow saw that same kind love in Hope when he talked about Lightning.

"What about Lexie?"

"Lexie? Well she's uncomplicated and…." Hope stopped as his thoughts trailed off.

"And what?" Snow asked feeling that they were making progress until now.

"… I know Lexie would let me if I asked her."

Sex.

He didn't say it but Hope was talking about sex. Sex with a girl he didn't love so he could run away from the woman he did.

"Lexie and I both know we'll never see each other after this week is over and she okay with that even after we, you know."

"Your using that girl Hope. Even if she okay with just being a one week fling your still using her in ways she doesn't know about. I thought you were better then that."

Hope quelled under Snow's disappointment in him. Seeing the boy hurt like he was Snow let up a bit. 'Kid's in a bad place and just looking for a way to deal with it all.'

"You know I wish I was smarter. If I was then maybe I could tell you what to do and what to say to make this work out. In love there are no clean or right answers. Now let me ask you something Hope, what do you know about sex?"

"All I know is what they taught us in school."

"So just the biology of boys and girls. There's more to it then that, like how to please a woman and how to be safe. Rule one is safety and respect. Do you know how put on a condom?"

Hope shook his head no being to embarrassed to speak.

"I give you some of mine. You should at lest know how to put one on before your too excited to wear one properly."

The next hour was informative for Hope, the things about sex and woman they don't teach in school. Snow however felt it was the only thing he could do for Hope was give him the benefit of his experience. In the end after everything Hope had endured in the fight for the world who was Snow to say what he wasn't ready for.

Meanwhile at the hotel's pool and Tiki bar the PSICOM crew was relaxing. Jihl sitting in a chair soaking up both the sun and the gaze of any passing male. That was fine as all the females where likely distracted by Cid and Yaag at the bar. Cid was dressed all in plain but clean white. Yaag was dressed for play this time in a gray silk shirt and dark slacks.

The two men had gathered quite the harem of women around them. Cid's cold attitude seemed to work against him as he would prefer to be alone. It seemed that every five minutes he had to say 'Yes the seat next to me is taken.' and sent another girl away.

Jihl could ignore the men easily enough but then she saw Dajh looking very sad and his father unable to cheer him up. Dajh had always been a cheerful and happy boy. Even when PSICOM had custody of him and his father was a fugitive. So something bad must have happened to make that boy put on such a dishearten face. Before she knew why Jihl was already heading over to the boy.

"What's wrong Dajh? Did something happen?" Jihl asked kneeling down next to the boy and comply ingoing the glare from Sazh.

"Chobi's gone." Dajh said on the verge of crying.

"Chobi?"

"The chocobo chick. Dajh named him Chobi. I was just about to go look for him." Sazh said and even if he didn't say it the man was worried about the little chocobo as well.

Jihl patted Dajh on the head reassuringly. "Okay, I'll help you look just give me a moment to change into something more durable."

several minutes later Jihl came running back dressed in her combat uniform. Her collapsible nightstick at her side. She made a line right for the Tiki bar and her comrades. She didn't even pay any mind to the flock of Yaag and Cid admirers. "I need your help. Dajh lost his pet chocobo and we're going to go find it."

Yaag looked at Jihl blankly. "Your kidding right? You want me to spend some of my vacation time looking for a brat's lost pet? Bad enough I'm stuck here with you two anyway."

"We should just go Yaag. You know how bad Jihl is when she gets maternal."

"Who's maternal!" Jihl cried losing her commanding presences in a instant.

"Hey, who do you think you are barging in like this?" It seemed on of the guys admirers had some back bone to her.

"Oh, your all still here? A word of advice girls." Jihl fixed the gather women with a steely gaze. "Disappear." It was just one word of advice and that was all it took to send the other women packing.

"Cid, are you sure she has maternal instincts?"

"Yes, that's just her Mama Bear attack mode. We better just go along because for the sake of her cub she not gong to rest until we help."

"Your right but we should spilt up into teams. I'll work with you Cid and we can leave Papa and Mama bear to each other." Yaag said as he and Cid got up from the bar.

Jihl got both Cid and Yaag's help but somehow she felt like they were making fun of her. 'What the hell do they mean Papa and Mama bear?'

"You ready Nabaat?" Sazh asked coldly. He had gone to armed himself with his twin pistols. "The resort safe with a have parameter defenses shield but some of this island is still inhabited by monsters. So be ready for anything."

"Don't talk to me like I'm an amateur. You just shut up and do what I tell you and this will be as easy as a walk in the woods."

'Just like Mama and Papa bear walking in the woods.' That unwanted thought just pissed Jihl off even more. "Double time solider!"

Sazh just look shrugged and fallowed her lead. In a way Jihl wasn't unlike Lightning or Fang, all straight ahead and full speed. 'Are all white women crazy or is it just me that the crazy ones flock to?' Sazh's thoughts of the fairer skinned of the fairer sex would have to wait for another time.

Sazh and Jihl head outside of the resort's shielding and into a tropical forest. Jihl leading the way with Sazh keeping close behind her. The two had no trouble navigating the tropical growth around them but Sazh didn't trust Jihl's direction.

"You sure your not leading us around in circles?"

"Will you please shut up! I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, then enlighten me?"

"Chobi most likely ran off to find fresh food. Gysahl Greens are a staple of an adolescent chocobo's diet and they grow on the east side of this island. So if we find gysahl greens odds are we'll find your lost pet."

"Well aren't you just a walking encyclopedia." Sazh joked.

"Kweh!"

The two heard the unmistakable cry of a young chocobo near by. They made their way to the source of that cry and found Chobi. The chocobo was happily eating some greens it found next to a mossy hill. The little chick had grown. Chobi was now three feet tall, mostly flightless but with the long powerful legs of it's kin. It was a little wobbly on those legs and had an odd hop to it's walk.

"Hey Chobi over here?" Sazh called out happy to see his lost pet.

Chobi turned at the familiar voice happy as always but then it saw Jihl. It remembered the cruel woman and what she did to Sazh and Dajh.

"Wark!"

With the chocobo cry of furry Chobi suddenly half jumped and half flew at Jihl. It's talons cutting the blond woman with dozens of rapid kicks. It wasn't doing any real damage to her other then ripping her clothing.

Jihl was pissed beyond belief at the surprise attack and chased the little bird around the area.

"Damn you, get back here so I can pluck and deep fry you!"

"Stop Jihl!"

"Shut up! This little bird has this coming after it attacked me."

Sazh wasn't talking about the chocobo. The moss hill growled and rolled to it's feet. It wasn't a hill at all but a sleeping Bandersnatch. The beast was upset at it's nap being interrupted but how nice it was to wake up to fresh food in the morning.

Jihl was sent flying thru the air by a battering ram blow from the beast's head. Dazed for a moment she could barely make out the two tons of fur and muscle baring down on her. The rapid fire blast of Sazh's guns peppering the beast's sides did nothing to slow it down.

"Shit!" Sazh cursed as he cast haste on himself. A split second later he was in front of Jihl taking the charging beast on himself.

A loud sickening crunch of fang on flesh fallowed.

Sazh had his jacket warped around his left arm and shoved in the beast's mouth. The green fabric was already turning red. "You okay Jihl!" even with his arm a chew toy for a Bandersnatch his first thought was Jihl's safety.

She couldn't believe Sazh was doing this, sacrificing his own body for someone he hated. "Why? Why are you doing this! I didn't ask you to!"

Sazh answered in-between painful breaths of air. "There are a few unforgivable thing in this world. Letting a woman get killed is one of them."

The clack of Jihl's stun baton extending was her only reply.

The eclectically charged baton left a blue arch with each swing and ended each hit with a crack of thunder. The Bandersnatch had to let go of Sazh and was being diving back. Jihl attacks where fast and brutal as she easily danced out of reach of the beast's claws after each strike.

Sazh healed his wounded arm, the magic stopping his blood loss and knitting his bones back together. In the few seconds it took him to heal the fight was over and Nabaat stood over her slain foe.

'Scary woman.' Sazh thought to himself. Chobi most have thought so to and hid behind him.

"Let's go." Jihl said slightly out of breath.

The two walked back to the resort hotel without saying another word to each other.

Yaag and Cid made it back before Sazh from searching their side of the island. Yaag's fine clothing was ripped and torn in several places, his face smeared with dirt. Cid on the other had didn't have so much as a speck of dust on him.

"Why the hell are my close ruined and your not even dirty?" Yaag asked while lamenting the lose of his best shirt.

"The massive difference in our abilities."

"God, even talking to you in normal conversation aggravates the hell out me."

Then they saw Sazh and Jihl heading back with Chobi in tow. Both Sazh and Jihl looked like they been thru the wringer a couple of times. Even if Jihl's injures were mostly due to a panicking chocobo. Dajh ran over more worried about them then he was excised for getting Chobi back.

"Are you two alright!" Dajh asked running into his father's arms.

"Don't worried we're back safe and sound. Hey, we even found Chobi."

"Thank you dad, Thank you Jihl." Dajh said once again on the verge of crying.

Jihl patted the boy on the head. "Just keep a better eye on your pet from now on. Okay Dajh."

Jihl walked pasted Cid and Yaag she could overhear Cid. "Look's like it's a happy ending for the three bears."

Yaag stifled a laugh at Cid's remark.

-Clack- Bam! Bam!

Jihl took the two officers down with her stunrod as if she was swatting bugs. She didn't even pauses as she walked over their crumbled bodies. "I think I'll hit the hot springs and relax."

-End-

Sorry all you Light fans.

In this chapter I wanted to move away from Lightning as she been the center piece in all the other chapters. So she didn't even get a line in this one.

I also wanted to have Snow do something then get his ass kicked and I thought if Hope was going to ask for help with women trouble it be him.

The name of Chobi is from the Final Fantasy Unlimited anime. As I haven't beaten the game yet and don't know if the chocobo chick gets a name.

Like in chapter two I had another ending. I didn't use it because I didn't know if it was really that funny. Still I guesses you can consider it part of the story if you like.

So here's what you didn't see.

"How's it going in there?" Snow asked taping on the bathroom door.

"Will you give me a minute? It's not like I'm trying on shoes in here." Hope replied from the other side of the door.

"It helps if you just think of it as a kind of sock."

Snow had given Hope some condoms to try on and sure enough it was proving to be a problem for him.

"Damn it! Snow I think I'm going to need a different size. Their just not fitting."

"Condoms to big for you?"

"No I think their to small."

"What! You must just be putting them on wrong."

Snow walking in to the bathroom and saw Hope's problem and his gift. Yeah, the condoms Snow had given Hope where far to small for him. The older man paled his face turning ghost white as he staggered out of the bathroom. Those to small condoms on Hope where the ones Snows used.

'I tower about two feet over Hope and overpower him in every physical aspect of strength and endurance. Yet in one measurement I am unquestionably the underdog.' Snow thought as he fell to the living room floor.

"Look I know I'm a mature for my age and I'm kind of embarrassed by it. Still I should have told you not to get me a small sized condoms." Hope said politely from the bathroom door his words crushing Snow's ego and pride.

Snow wished he could just melt into the carpet.

-End?-


	6. The Dangers of Elevators

Lightning: What is this garbage! -holding a copy of "Man him up"-

Slayzer: It's my Fanfiction and please don't call it garbage.

Lightning: Hope/Fang!

Slayzer: Yes…

Lightning: Hope and god damned FANG!

Slayzer: Look I needed a brake from writing about you and Hope pussyfooting around each other. I didn't think it do as well as it did or I'd have spent more time on it and left it open for more.

Hope: I think you enjoy humiliating me.

Slayzer: I do and that's only because you have the qualities of a world class gigolo.

Fang: -Hugs Hope- and such a cute little gigolo. You what me to be your sugar mama more then that mean old Lightning, right?

Slayzer: Your enjoying this aren't you Fang?

Fang: It's refreshing to find someone not writing me as a lesbian.

Lightning: Let him go Fang -Odin looming behind her-

Fang: Sorry but if your not going to make a move on Hope then I will -summons Bahamut-

Slayzer: You know I never really liked Yuri Fanfiction but I do like some Yoai pairings. Hey, now that's an idea. Hope, how would you like it if I whored you out to Larsa from FFXII? Your combined cuteness could destroy the world.

-Lightning and Fang stop fighting and turn their attention and Eidolons on me-

Fang/Lightning: Just what the hell are you plotting now!

Slayzer: Again I feel my life in moral danger from a fight I can not win nor escape. Hope you'll revive me with Magic, right?

Hope: -climbs onto the bulwark of Alexander- We're going to have to put a stop to your foolishness Slayzer before you get anymore out of hand.

Slayzer: *bleep* me. I guess it's time for my last resort. Emergency Fanfic Start! -snap's fingers-

Final Fantasy XIII is owned by the scoundrels at Square Enix who rob me of my money with their wonderful video games.

Damn them all! (and keep up the good work)

The Dangers of Elevators

Lightning was sleeping in. This was not normal for her. It was half past noon when she got herself out of bed. She dressed in her normal uniform that Serah had returned the night before. Serah had been more then a little worried seeing Lightning so upset.

Looking herself over in the mirror Lightning saw the clean pressed uniform and pulled herself up straight. The uniform had that effect on her, that just by wearing it she felt a little stronger, a little more secure and a little less lost. It was a lie and she knew it. Even before last night Lightning knew that no mater how all together she acted her life was a mess.

Join the Core it's not a job but a family.

That had been the poster that pointed Lightning to the Guardian Core. It was for the money Lightning said but in some ways it was to be part of something like the family she lost. However in the darkest little part of Light's heart she knew she joined the Core to run away from her real broken family. It gave her an excuse to walk away from being Serah's sister, mother and father.

'I'll have to apologize to her.' Lightning thought as she walked out the door and into the hallway.

She hit the down button of the elevator and within a few moments the doors opened. Hope was the only one the other side of the elevator door still dressed in the white T-shirt and shorts from his workout with Snow.

The anger and hurt of last night came back to them both. The two just stared at each other as the reflective steel doors slowly slid shut. In the last moment before the doors closed Hope's hand shot out and stopped the elevator from leaving.

Lightning looked at Hope holding the door for her and couldn't get a read on him. He seemed upset, hurt and angry but he looked determined as well. The door tried to close but Hope held it open again. She just turned her back on him. "I'll get the next one."

"Coward." The single word came out of Hope's mouth dripping with venom.

He stopped holding the door but this time it was Lightning who kept it from closing.

"What did you call me?" It was a dare from Lightning not a question.

"A coward it's what you call people who run away." Hope said helpfully. "Look Lightning, it's just me in this elevator. I didn't think I was so scary but I don't bite."

"I don't know about that, it looked like you were biting Lexie last night." Lightning said as she walked in to the elevator. She rather avoid Hope but she wasn't going to let him challenge her and think he won.

Lightning hit the button for the hotel lobby, the button Hope had already pressed.

"I already hit the button." Hope said getting defensive.

"I just hit it again."

"Yeah, because I'm a child and didn't do it right the first time."

"No you're a child for picking a fight with me over nothing like the pushing of a button!" Lightning felt herself losing it, if it had been Snow he be out on the floor by now.

The elevator suddenly jerked and then fell half a floor before the emergence brakes kicked in. The jolt would have knocked both Lightning and Hope to the floor but without even thinking about it, they had garbed one another. They stayed like that for a few moments longer then necessary, just holding each other.

Hope was still ripe from his workout and being so close to him Lightning could smell him. Lightning was unfamiliar with the heavy husky sent of a young man and it wasn't all that unpleasant. Hope had an earthy smell that a young man should have, like dirt and grass drying after a rainstorm. She would have like to stay like that but Hope pushed away.

"Good going Light, you broke the elevator."

"How is this my fault?"

"You hit the button twice. If you had just left the button alone after I pushed it we'd be fine." There was the bereft traces of a smile on Hope's face and the anger in his voice couldn't hid the light in his eyes. He was kidding her.

"If you keep teasing me I really will get angry with you." Lightning warned Hope. She was not in the mood for games.

"Sorry but that would have fooled Vanille and gotten a laugh out of her."

"Clearly I'm not Vanille." Lightning put as much of the small space between her and Hope as she could.

"Lightning do you know why I held the door for you?"

Lightning did say a thing even thou she defiantly heard Hope she just acted like she couldn't.

"I held the door because I can't stand the thought of shutting you out of anything. Even if we're fighting over nothing like a button being pushed or I said some careless words and hurt you, I'll never shut you out. Not out of a door and not my life because your far to important to me. I just hope you wont shut me out of your life."

After everything they been through saving the world getting upset over Lexie was as meaningless as fighting over a button being pushed. "It's fine Hope but I just can't stand that Lexie girl. What do actually see in that air headed brat?"

"Lexie's a nice uncomplicated girl." Hope said slowly searching for her finer points.

Lightning held her chin in contemplation and paced around the small room. "Okay so she's dumb and easily manipulated not what I call positive traits."

"I didn't say anything like that! Lexie knows what she wants and is very focused."

"Spoiled and selfish as well. I must say Hope I'm starting to question your taste in girls."

"Fine then Light, what kind of girl should I be with?"

It was a fair question and when Lightning thought about it the only person she could see Hope with was herself. "I think that maybe an older woman would be best for you."

"Older Woman and not an older girl? It's like your saying I need a new mother?"

"No not like that but defiantly a more mature woman would be the best fit for you. You're a deep and thoughtful and most immature girls wouldn't appreciate that. Definitely a strong, quiet, older woman would be best for you."

Hope reflected on Lightning's words. 'a strong, older woman.'

"Your right Lightning and I think I know just the woman your talking about."

Lightning felt her breath clutch in her chest.

"Fang and I would make a cute couple."

Lightning was so startled she lost her balance and almost banged her head against the wall. "Fang!"

Lightning's reaction was just what Hope wanted and this time he couldn't even try to hid the grin on his face.

"That's not funny Hope!"

"Come on Light, you can be a bridesmaid at our wedding. Thou if the bridesmaid dresses are left up to Fang you'd be dressed in a freshly skinned bear hide."

The smallest of crack appeared on corners of Lightning's lips. Hope pushed on, he wasn't going to stop until he got at lest a laugh out of her.

"Then there's the reception. A free bar of course and poor Vanille, I don't think she ever be the same after that. Her making a one woman show of herself."

Memories of Vanille's drunken escapade came fresh to Lightning mind and the corners of her mouth upturned slightly.

"Fang would naturally be the one in the Tuxedo but dose that mean I have to wear the dress?"

That was it, the thought of Fang and Hope as a cross dressing bride and groom send Lightning over the edge. What started as repressed giggling turned into full on laughter. Hope never let up and kept going on about his and Fang's nightmare wedding until both he and Lightning were on the floor laughing. They didn't stop laughing even after tears fell from their eyes.

They were leaning against each other on the floor as the last giggling fits left them. Lightning could not remember the last time she laughed until she cried. Both of them were having so much fun they didn't fell the elevator started moving again. It wasn't until the door open to a dozen people who had been waiting that Hope and Lightning realized the elevator had been fixed.

Now if we can sum up the sight of Hope and Lightning as they appeared to the causal observers. A boy and older woman together on the elevator floor. Both of them with flushed red faces and out of breath, from laughing but that was an unknown. The boy sweaty and disheveled as if recovering from physical activity, a workout but again the was an unknown.

Lightning and Hope jumped to their feet. The unintended spectacle they made had turned a crowd of people into an audience. It should have been a easy matter for Lightning and Hope to explain just what happened. It would have been an easy matter to if not for the item that fell from Hope's pocket.

'Carbuncle Ruby Light XL Condoms'

There was a gasp from the specters. Now condoms by nature need no explanation, as there was only one reason they were made and one reason you had them. Hope quickly reached pick up the condoms but it was to late everyone had seen them, everyone including Lightning. So with that last bit of evidence the court of public opinion determined that Hope and Lightning had been loving it up while going down in the elevator.

"How bold of them."

"In such a public place too."

"This Hotel has rooms for a that kind of thing."

"He's a quite young for her don't you think?"

Lightning slammed the door close button shutting out the gossipers and locking Hope in with her. "How?" it was the only question Lightning had for him as she took the condoms from Hope.

"Snow. I asked him to buy them for me, the ones he had were no good. I mean isn't better to be safe for this kind of thing then not?"

Lightning pushed Hope by his shoulders against the wall of the elevator and held him there gently. "Don't act like your responsible when your about to do something you know is reckless!"

"It's none of you business what I do or who I do it with."

"Yes, it is my business because…" Lightning said as she let go of him. "because I'm your friend and I'm allowed to be concerned about you. You had to grow up so fast in a world that was far to hard so don't rush into this. Hope as your friend, I'm asking you to think this over. You have all the time in the world to grow up."

Hope realized that Lightning was just worried about him and not trying to control him like he had first thought. He was touched that she cared so much about him. Still did she feel about him the way he felt about her?

"Do you care about me?"

Care was not the four letter word Hope wanted to use. The simple word of love was far to hazardous and it scared Hope. Sacred him that Lightning would say no and terrified that she might say yes.

"Of course I do."

"Then just how do you see me, Lightning? I believe we're all here now because of the choices we made. I fallowed you and you let me but is everything we've been through the only reason why I feel this way?"

Hope took Lightning's hands in his and held them tenderly. The air between them was suddenly charged and alive. Lightning had to step back, not because of Hope's physical power but the kindness in his touch weakened her. Hope moved closer to Light, they had been physical close many times but this was different. The intimacy in Hope's touch and words made Lightning heart pound like an hammer in her breast.

"Would I feel this way about anyone else or did it have to be you? If we had meet any other way would we just drift by never knowing each other or would I still feel this way about you? Tell me Lightning, just what am I to you?"

Somehow the strangeness Lightning felt around Hope all week had faded. The oddness was gone but not the love she has for him. Lightning moved forward letting him hold her. It was okay right? To touch and be touched? To hug someone you care about and hold them in your arms? It was really okay for her and Hope to be like this, right?

"Did you know one ever chased after me? I left you and pushed you away and still you came after me when the whole world was against me. No matter what your circumstances were, you came after me. I never told you just how special that made me feel or how important you are to me Hope."

Lightning ran a hand through Hope's hair, over his ear down his chin and lifted his head up to gaze into his eyes.

I love you.

The three words burned in Lightning's heart like fire as she wanted to say them. To give form to her feelings and share them with the boy she loved.

That was when the hotel manger had overridden the elevator door close button.

"Excuse me, People are waiting to use this elevator." he didn't say anything else but you could read his eyes. 'Sick, disgusting and immoral.' Everyone in the hotel lobby had same gaze. Cold, judging and full of condemnation. As they exited the elevator Lightning thought it couldn't get worse.

"Hope over here!" Lexie cried as she ran over to her crush and kissed him fully on the lips. It was a bold public display of affections but Lightning knew it was for her to see.

"Hope you kind of stink." Lexie said as moved a step back from him.

"Yeah, sorry I was working out a while ago."

"I'll bet." Lexie was eying Lightning as she said that. "Go clean your self up and will meet later okay."

Hope walked away Lexie leered at his ass as he moved away from her. Lightning was already disgusted with the girl and left without saying anything but Lexie ran after her.

"Hold on Aunty."

"I'm not you aunty you damn brat." Lightning said coldly as she and Lexie turned down a hallway.

"Hag then, I think these are for me." Lexie snatched the condoms Lightning took from Hope. "XL sizes, Nice. I could feel Hope's excitement through his shorts when we made out and I knew he was adult sized."

"Don't talk about Hope like he's a piece of meat!" it took ever shred of Lightning's willpower not to knock Lexie through the roof of Cocoon.

"Please Aunty, you tell yourself Hope's a boy but he is a young man with a man's wants and needs. Go on deny that his body acts as a man's should act and that he could satisfy a woman's needs. And really, a piece of meat? How rude, if I think of Hope as anything it's like a Kleenex. Good for one use and disposable. So don't worry you nasty old Hag, you can have your boy toy back when I through with him."

Lexie turned to walk away but Lightning grabbed her shoulder and the girl froze. She could feel the potential power Lightning had. Even if Lexie wasn't being held with any great force she could tell it be nothing for Lightning to snap her arm like a twig. The look in Lightning's eyes said that she was not only capable of doing such a thing but she was willing to do so as well.

"Look brat I'm going to say this once. I'm not so violent that I hit a child like you over your infantile prattling but If you hurt Hope in any way I will hurt you worse. Clear."

It dawned on Lexie just what kind of woman Lightning was. Unlike so many other girls who got hysterical when Lexie took their boyfriends Lightning was calm and keen like a sword's edge. All of a suddenly Lexie didn't feel like she was in front of a woman but a mountain. A mountain named Lightning that threatened to tumble down and crush her whole world like it was nothing.

"Bitch!" Lexie spat as Lightning allowed her to break free of her hold. "You say I'll hurt Hope but you're the one who would damage him. I see the sick longing way you look at him. You can say you love him but in the end you'd just be abusing him. Protected him from me? Your just jealous that I can so take what you would just destroy."

Lexie ran off leaving her venom filled truths to hurt Lightning because the girl had no other weapons.

It hurt but it was the truth Lightning couldn't deny it. Yes, Light loved Hope and maybe he loved her back. Sometimes love just isn't enough and the walls between lovers are to high.

It would just be better if Lightning left Hope to Lexie. Even as that thought made her sick to her stomach. Even if Lightning loved Hope so much it hurt and even if he felt the same way as she now suspected he did, she have to let him go.

Just because you saved the world doesn't mean the world's not going to crush you if you push against it.

-En… No! wait hold a moment!-

(If your wondering about how such a clichéd thing as an elevator breaking down happened just as Hope and Lightning where alone. Here's that side of the story)

Fang was walking along the upper floors of the Hotel. She had left Vanille to dry off last night in her room but now she was nowhere to be found. 'I hope Vanilla's not still hungover.'

A near by construction door was kicked open for the inside and Vanille walked out. She was covered in dirt and grease and cursing loudly. All every un-Vanille like.

"Damn them! How can those two love each so much and only end up hurting themselves! I just don't get this Cocoon world sometimes!"

"What in the name of Pulse have you been doing Vanille?"

"Huh, oh Fang? Well you know sometimes being cupid requires being a bit of a gremlin and a deliberate act of sabotage. Never mind that. I thought it would be enough if those two just realized how they felt about each other but that Lexie girl's a bigger problem." Vanille said as she brushed some dirt off her forehead with a hand that was covered in grease.

Fang folded her arms and stared at her long time friend's odd behavior. "What are you talking about?"

"No the time for talk is over. Fang, go get your lance and meet me later. We need to do something about that Lexie twit."

"I don't have the slightest idea what your going on about but…" Fang then smiled very much like a wolf on the hunt. "…if there's a call for unnecessary violence then you know I'm your woman."

"Thanks Fang, knew I could count on you!"

Lexie felt a cold chill as if someone just walked on her grave or planed to fill it.

-okay now it's done, the chapter not the story-

I struggled with this chapter. I didn't have a firm way to get Lightning and Hope to resolve their hurt feelings. What was going to be a few paragraphs as they walked passed each other just got bigger until I felt they had to be stuck somewhere and confront each other and themselves. It then just lead me write some embarrassing misunderstanding and hurtful truths about how I think the world would see Hope and Lightning together like that. I threw Lexie in at the end just make a bigger mess of it all and set her up against Lightning in a more aggressive way.

Reading it all the I didn't get much of a laugh out of it so I added the bits at the start and ended with the image of Vanille crawling through elevator shafts as if she was in Die Hard.

I'd like to take this time to once again thank you the reader and those of you who reviewed. In the short time since I've started this fic I feel as if I've cleaned the rust off my imagination and it's in large part thanks to everyone's praise and criticism.

Thank you all from the bottom to the top o f my heart.


	7. The Dangers of Confessions

Okay now I'll admit I've been slower on the updates then I'd like to be. You see like I've said befor I now own a PS3 and while I love FFXIII I've also fallen in love with the Sega Triace game Resonance of Fate. So now my gaming time and mental energy is split between the two games. Steep inside my mind and you can see the difficulty I'm having.

-inside Slayzer's mind a terrifying and surprisingly well furnished place-

Snow and Vashyron are having a Halo 2 death match -Their playing on an old Xbox not the 360-

Vashyron : Damn it I lost again! I'm a professional gun for hire so how do can I be losing in a FPS!

Snow: What can I say? Your looking at a certified Halo 2 Legendary player.

-Leanne is helping Lightning try on some of her clothing-

Leanne: You look wonderful Lightning.

Lightning: -wearing some of Leanne's B type clothing., a long sleeved shirt and knee length skirt- Are you sure about this?

Leanne: Yes I'm sure. Now you don't look like your character design was a total rip-off of Ashe from FFXII.

Lightning:-wishes she could argue that but can't- What do you think Hope?

Hope traded his orange jacket for one of Zephyr's dark leather ones and gelled his hair so it hangs down in spikes.

Hope: -sneers coldly then cocks his head to the side with disgust and almost spits his replay- Whatever…

Zephyr: That's it. The bad boy image has been getting guys tail for generations and given your target woman you need all the help you can get.

The boys look meaningfully at Lightning and Leanne and sigh.

Hope: it's hard winning the affections of an older woman isn't it.

Zephyr: Yeah but I wouldn't have anyone else but Leanne.

Hope: She seems like a nice girl. So cute to.

Zephyr: Don't let the looks fool you she can be a real demon. Now that Lightning babe your after has a hella fine rack.

Lightning/Leanne: Zephyr! -Both of them slap the shit out of him-

Zephyr:-down for the count-

Lightning: -grabs Hope- Come on, we're washing that crap out of your hair.

Hope: -only nods as he's too intimated to speak-

Okay so I think the six of them mesh well and if I don't stop here I'll end up making a crossover.

So enough with the appetizers and on to the meat and potatoes.

Final Fantasy XIII is owned by Square Enix and Resonance of Fate is a Sega game. (Not that we'll see anymore of the RoF crew but still to cover my ass, also not owned by me)

The Dangers of Confessions

By Slayer

Lexie was leading Hope out on a nature hike though the islands tropical forest. Hope was dressed in his normal clothing orange jacket and black shorts. Lexie wore khaki shorts and a green swim top. Lexie said she knew a secluded place where the two of them could be alone. She said the last word with an almost pornographic intensity.

It was a real romance fantasy come true, a pretty girl on a tropical island with no one around. Yet for all the wonderful colors, scenery and the cute girl on his arm, Hope's heart and mind were still in that small dark elevator with Lightning.

'I almost confessed to Lightning. I mean there was no way she couldn't tell how I feel about her. The way I held her and the way she hugged me not at all like a friend. Lightning even touched me…' The memory of Lightning pulling his chin up so their eyes meet replayed in Hope's mind for the hundredth time. '…if the door hadn't opened I think I would have kissed her.'

Lexie suddenly pulled Hope's hand brought him back to earth. "Have you been listening to me at all?"

Hope hadn't, all he could think about was Lightning's hand on his face and how different it was from Lexie's. Lightning had strong calluses hands from year of fighting while Lexie's where baby soft. Why was it Hope found himself wanting Lightning's hard touch over Lexie's soft?

No, Hope knew the answer to that without thinking. He loved Lightning and Lexie was just a girl. Putting the two of them side by side in his mind Lexie wasn't even a pale shadow next to Lightning.

Hope let go of Lexie's hand and moved away from her. "Lexie I'm sorry but I think this was a mistake."

"What your not still thinking about that old hag are you? Normally I understand the whole charms of an older woman but that one's completely charmless."

"I know Lightning's can be more then a little cold at times but that's no reason to call her names." Hope said getting heated at Lexie's verbal abuse of Lightning.

"Sigh, look maybe your just to hot. Why don't you take off your jacket and see if that helps you cool down."

Hope slipped out of his jacket and Lexie was right he did feel a little better. It was to hot for a it anyway. Lexie took that moment and snuck up on Hope and kissed him quickly. "There isn't that better?"

"It's not that your not attractive Lexie. It's just that I feel differently now that all."

"Do you feel differently about me or about Her?"

"I think that maybe Lightning could love me back. That my feelings for her weren't one sided and meaningless like I always told myself they were."

"Did Lightning say that she loves you."

"No, not is so much words but how she acted…"

"Then did she kiss you?"

"No."

"Then what about after the two of you got out of the elevator? How did she act when the rest of the world could see you and her together?"

"Ashamed. Lightning was so ashamed but we didn't do what they thought we did."

"Ha ha ha ha! Can you hear yourself Hope? It doesn't matter what you two did or didn't do but how Lightning felt about it. She was ashamed to be seen with you! How can you call that love?"

Doubt begin to resettle in Hope's heart. He wasn't blind to the reaction of the other people, Hope hadn't felt such hostility since he and Snow where attacked by that mob in Palumpolum. Was that what the world would be like if he and Lightning went out, a world of cold hateful eyes?

In that weak moment Lexie hugged Hope, her too soft hands sliding like snakes under his shirt. Before Hope even knew how to react to what was happening she had him. "I'm not ashamed of you Hope. I'm not ashamed of being with you now nor after."

'After what?' Hope almost asked but Lexie had pulled his shirt off and by then words were meaningless.

"Just relax and lessen to your body." Lexie said as she tore open a condom wrapper with her teeth, a lustful smile on her face.

Hope body twitched with anticipation but his heart ached painfully. This felt wrong to him like he was betraying Lightning but being with Lightning would also be wrong. Well wrong to other people but it would feel right to him even those he knew it was wrong but it would feel right. God, this was all driving Hope up a wall!

With his mind reeling Hope saw something in the background. A moment in the trees that wasn't the wind. Hope had developed a well honed sense of danger. He grabbed Lexie and pushed her behind him. His teal eyes searching the tropical forest.

Lexie just smiled completely oblivious to Hope's sudden alert. "I think you need to be the one behind me for this to work right."

Hope made a gesture with his free hand and the tree line burst into flames. A chorus of beastly howls rose from the fire as several Behemoths emerged from the smoke.

'damn, did we cross the barrier? No we couldn't have, it must have failed.' Hope thought quickly reading his tactical situation. If the barrier was down then even the hotel wasn't going to be safe. Still their were five l'Cie and Jhil's group so the people there when in good hands. Hope however was out numbered with a liability like Lexie to protected and saving his own life was going to hard enough.

Lexie felt the urge to flee. Not only from the monster but from Hope as well. All the horror stories and well schooled prejudice about l'Cea came back to her. How if you touch one your soul is tinted forever and the destructive magic the used bought with their humanity. She slowly began to move away.

"Protect!"

A barrier of translucent light appeared around Lexie like a shield at Hope's command. "Listen to me carefully Lexie, I need you to head back to the hotel. Move slowly at first and when I'm out of your sight run and don't look back."

"Can you beat them?" Lexie asked cowering behind him like the sacred child she was.

"It's not a question of whether I can beat them or not. It's a matter of I don't have any other choice but to win." Hope said as golden light pour out from the ground at his feet. A few seconds later the gold and sliver giant Alexander appeared from the sky and crushed a Behemoth as he landed. The eidolon instantly drew the attention of the attacking beasts.

Hope and Alexander made a matched pair. With the Eidolon drawing enemy attacks and counterattacking. Hope was now free to lay into the monsters elemental weakness and buff himself with support magic.

Watching the gruesome spectacle of Hope and his eidolon Lexie grew even more fearful. Humans shouldn't be able to do what Hope was doing. 'No' she thought. 'Hope wasn't a human but a l'Cie. He just a human shaped monster.'

A few moments before this fight at the beach Lightning was confronting Snow. "How could you be so unbelievably irresponsible!"

Snow backed off fearing what Lightning would do to him. He had never seen her look so mad. The fact that she had her gunblade with her was also a matter of concern. "Just what are you so mad about?"

"What am I mad about! I'm a talking about the condo… the items you bought Hope." Lightning answered her voice cooling down a bit.

Snow's face paled slightly and he kind of looked deflated, like the air was let out of him. "Can we not talk about that."

"Just tell me what you were thinking? What you just told Hope this is what a girl likes, loaded him up with some condoms and sent him off to be with that little bitch."

'Now that's strange, Lightning has never one been one to cures like that.' Snow thought as he noticed that she also hadn't said one word about Hope being to young. It was almost like she was jealous.

"I wouldn't say it was exactly like that. I was against it to at first but Hope had a good reason and who I'm I to say what he can't do with his body."

"He had a good reason! What reason could he possibly have that make that okay!" Lightning closed in on Snow, who she thoroughly blamed for this whole mess.

'Because the kid's in love with you Lightning and it's killing him.' That was the reason but Snow wasn't going to say that to Lightning. After all he had promised Hope to keep that a secrete.

"Come on Lightning. I wasn't that much older then Hope when I had my first. I mean how old were you when you first did it?"

Lightning didn't answer. It's wasn't just that she didn't want to answer but that she didn't have an answer to give. Snow was not so oblivious that he couldn't tell the differences. "You mean you never, not even once?"

"There's nothing weird about being a virgin at twenty-one."

"No, there's a differences between making a choice not to have sex to save yourself. Then there's not getting any because you can't get close to people. I'm thinking you're the later."

Lightning pulled her fist back to slug Snow one in the face.

Snow prided himself on being man of his word but just this once he break a promise. "Hope loves you."

The momentum went completely out of Lightning's swing and her fist bopped softly against Snow's shoulder. "I know. I know Hope loves me and it's such a deep and wonderful feeling."

"You don't feel the same way about him? You don't feel anything for him at all?"

"I love Hope more then you could know but I have to let him go. I can't be with him if in the end I will only hurting him, I couldn't live with myself if he was hurt because of me."

Lightning turned to walk away but before she took two steps Snow garbed her. His hands were like steel clams on her arms and he held on so hard it hurt but he was not going to let Lightning walk away. "Do you think I wasn't scared! That when I learned Serah was a l'Cie do think I wasn't scared of what the world would think of us together? What they would do to me and her if they found out? Did you think that I wasn't just a little bit terrified of Serah even thou I loved her?"

"Snow…" Lightning hadn't known it was so hard on him. The fear of those uncertain days before the purge. Snow all alone trying to protect a hated l'Cie, the girl he loved. 'He's so brave and I'm just a coward.'

"Love is something you have to embrace Light. Even thou it's scary and small minded people may end up hateing you for it. You can't be afraid to hold onto the one you love. Lightning your not helping Hope or yourself by not doing anything. In fact your losing him as completely as if you rejected him yourself."

Lightning looked away down cast. "But I…"

"God damn Light what's with the hesitation? Since when where you one to care what other people thought? I'm going to have to shake that nonsense out of your head right now!"

"Huh?" was all Lightning could say before Snow stared violently shaking her back and forth and side to side. Lightning was being whipped around so much that she couldn't get her balances or break away. That was the scene that Serah walked in on.

"Snow just what in god's name are you doing to my sister?" She wasn't angry was much as she was confused.

"I'm shaking the bull shit out of Lightning's head." Snow said as he finally let got of Lightning who promptly fell down.

"When the world stops spinning your a dead man." Lightning would have glared at Snow but she couldn't tell which of the three spinning Snows was the real one.

Serah tended to her dazed sister. "Just what are you two fighting about now?"

"Lightning's in love but she to scared to do anything about it."

"Don't you say another word Snow!" Lightning said getting her feet with Sarah's help.

"No, Lightning It's okay. Snow just wants you be happy and as your sister I want you to be happy too. I've seen how you've been this week I know who it is you love and I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes and I know it will be hard for you two as some people will look down on your love but I'll never turn my back on my own sister."

Lightning felt herself smile. 'Yeah, I guess Serah dose know me better then anyone in the world.'

Serah held Lightning's hands, showing her that she wasn't alone and that she had her support. "It will be hard but I'm going to do my best and just think of Fang as my new big sister."

Lightning's face went utterly blank. 'My sister thinks I'm gay.'

"No, no you got it all wrong…" Lightning tried to tell Serah.

"It's okay sis, For years I've always suspected you where that way. What with your almost pathological man hating and overly macho attitude. I'm just so happy that you found a woman like Fang who understands you."

"No Serah. It's not Fang I'm in love with, absolutely not Fang."

"So it's that nice girl Vanille?"

"Will you places let me finish. What I'm trying to say is the person I'm in love with is Hope."

Serah paused for a moment as she took that info in.

"HE'S FOURTEEN!" Serah yelled and pushed Lightning away so fast and hard the Lightning land on her ass.

Lightning was almost destroyed by her sister's cold rejection. 'Was I this bad when she told me about her and Snow?'

"I know it sounds bad but Hope makes me happy. For the first time in my life I've found someone who makes me happy, can that really be so bad?"

"Yes, it is that bad. Sis do you know what that would make you? What people will say? Just what the hell are you thinking? You'll just wait till Hope's eighteenth birthday and then sneak into his bedroom covered in wrappingpaper!"

Sadly that kind of was Lightning's B-plan, sanz wrappingpaper.

"Look you don't have to worry Serah. I know It's wrong so no matter how much I love Hope I'm not going to act on those feeling."

"It's still a little sickening hearing you say you love him."

A load siren sounded throughout the beach and hotel. "There has been a malfunction with the barrier system. For you own safety we ask that all guest and staff make their way to the bunkers."

It was a very calming alert for saying bloodthirsty monsters are now attacking the hotel.

"Look over there!" Snow said pointing to the horizon.

The unmistakable large gold body of Alexander could be seen falling to earth. He landed somewhere in the tropical forest and that meant Hope was in trouble. Hope and Alexander could hold their own but when the eidolon was gone Hope would be on his own and over his head.

Lightning didn't waste a second. She called forth Odin and her white knight appeared for her in moments and transformed into a horse. Lightning easily vaulted into the saddle and without even saying world took off galloping across the sky toward the place Alexander landed.

The bright side was that Hope and Alexander would be easy to find.

Hope stood about the steel wall of his Eidolon's transformed castle body as Alexander's the full arsenal was brought to bare. The monster horde had been reduced by the constant barrage of magic cannon fire but more of them still poured from the forest. Hope could feel Alexander's energy fading and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Hope risked a look behind him and saw that Lexie had made a clean escape. He sighted relived that now he only had his own life to worry about.

Alexander spent the last of his energy in a powerful magic laser attack that destroyed most of the attacking wave of monsters. Hope jumped down as his Eidolon blasted off into the sky. Hope was on his own now.

A heavily wounded Behemoth rose on it's hind-legs and pull it's horn off it's head to use as a sword. It's rage seemed to refuel it's health and up it's attack power.

"I hate it when they do that."

Hope cast Protect and the shield of light appeared before him to block the Behemoth's first blow. It was a struggle between Hope's magic and the monster's power. Even with the beast raining blows down Hope's shield refused to break. The only thing Hope could do now was endure the attacks and hold out until help came. He didn't have to wait long.

Odin's steel hooves sparked lightning as the eidolon and his rider appeared from behind the Behemoth. The beast was cleaved in two before it could turn to face Lightning. Odin had used up all of his energy in the ride over here and faded in thin air as Lightning dismounted. Her sudden arrival shocked the other monsters and they halted their rush.

Lightning looked around taking in her surroundings and enemies. Then she began to talk almost as if to both herself and Hope. "When I stop to think about all that's happened and how I use to be I get so ashamed. I know that if Serah hadn't been made a l'Cie I would have been just another Sanctum puppet hunting everyone down, everyone who became my good friends would just targets to me. I could see myself killing Snow, Sazh, Fang and even Vanille all in the name of my hollow duty. Then when I think about you Hope, I know in my heart that you and I would be just as we are now."

Hope didn't understand what Lightning was saying as she moved to put herself between him and the monsters. Lightning looked over her should at Hope her eyes set and resolute. "I know that no matter the circumstances of how we meet that you and I would be just like this. Me standing in front of you not as a shield or turning away from you but because Hope you're the only person in this world I completely trust with my back."

Lightning felt a rush of power as Hope cast sever boosting spells on her. Already she felt stronger, lighter on her feet and protected from harm.

Hope finished boosting Lightning with a run of Synergist spells. "You know Light when you say things like that to me it just make's me fight that much harder."

The monsters seemed to have found their nerve but Lightning and Hope where to good a team. Hope supported him and Lightning with Synergist magic and laid waste to them wit powerful Ravager spells. Lightning hack and slashed as a Commando or added her own magic power to Hope's. If they ever got in trouble they double duty as Medics and be back in fighting shape in moments. It wasn't long until Hope and Lightning where the only ones standing on the field of carnage.

"That's the last of them." Lightning said scanning the area to make sure it was clear.

Hope pulled his shirt on not having time to redress when the monsters attacked. If Lexie hadn't been so hands on with him. That was when something clicked in Hope's mind, he had forgotten about Lexie.

"Lexie! Oh hell, I don't know if she made it back or not." Hope said panicking.

"And what were you and Lexie doing way out here?" Lightning asked, her voice taking on a hard edge. Unlike the time in the elevator this really was what it looked like.

"We didn't do anything." it was a weak reply from Hope and hardly the whole story.

"Then I guess I should be thankful for the monsters."

Lightning made her way pasted Hope without looking at him but as she brushed by him he took hold of her wrist. "It was wrong, I was wrong, this whole thing with Lexie was just wrong and it's my fault. Look I know it doesn't mean much but when Lexie touched me I felt so guilty because I was betraying my feeling for you Lightning. I thought I could pave over how I felt about you over if I meet another girl but it didn't work and I've hurt you because of it."

Lightning broke away from Hope started walking down the path toward the hotel. "Come on let's go find your girlfriend."

The two made their way down the path in total silences. Lightning risked a glace back at Hope. He seemed so downcast and was kind of pouting like a lost puppy.

'Hope's so adorable when he's moping around.' Lightning thought as she grinned mischievously on the inside.

Lightning knew the whole line of she meant nothing to me was as old as cheating, even if she and Hope weren't a couple officially. Still for all the grief that Lexie heaped on Lightning all week she felt it was only fair the Hope share in some of that. Lightning would forgive him, in fact she was truly of relieved that Lexie really didn't mean anything to Hope and that he felt bad about the whole deal. Now she wasn't going to let Hope know that yet and if that let Lightning enjoy his cute sulking face for a day or two that was okay too.

Among the other things Hope's affecting have awoken in Lightning other then her passionate side was a long dormant mischievousness. 'It's Hope's own fault anyway. If he didn't look so adorable when he was sulking I wouldn't enjoy teasing him like this.'

Several minutes later they found Lexie. She was pretty shaken up, as a normal person would be after a monster attack. "Are you okay?" Hope asked moving to help her.

Lexie was hiding a large rock in her fist and suddenly smashed Hope across his head with it. Hope was blindsided and fell down and Lexie pounced on him and then kept beating him with the rock.

"You're a l'Cie! I can't believe you never told me! I let you touch me, I let you kiss me. I almost let you…I'll never be clean!"

Hope's face was gashed and bloody but before Lexie could hit him anymore Lightning's boot connected with the girl's stomach and sent her flying. Lexie skidded across the dirt as she came to a rolling stop, gasping for air in lungs that burned with pain.

"I told you didn't I, If you hurt Hope I would pay you back?" Lightning coldly drew her gunblade. Years of discipline and drilled in self-control when right out the window. Hope almost died so Lexie could escape and this was how she thanked him!

"Stop it Light." Hope said as he held the gashed left side of his face with blood seeping in-between his fingers. It looked bad but Hope was to tough then to be truly hurt by a hysterical girls rage fueled attack. "That gunblade isn't something that should be aimed at an unarmed child."

Lightning took a deep breath and regained her composure. The shock and anger at Lexie's attack faded. "Go and don't every cross my path again."

Lexie crawled to her feet and hobbled away. That girl wasn't worth another second of Lightning's time. Light went over to Hope and helped heal him with some cure magic.

"Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned. I thought that was just an saying not a fact." Hope joked weakly as his head still throbbed.

"Are you sure your okay?"

"No, I think I need to lay down somewhere."

Lightning helped Hope to a near by palm tree. She sat down next to him and leaned him up angst the tree trunk. "I know it's not the most comfortable thing in the world." Lightning apologized.

Hope took that moment to duck out from under Lightning's hold and roll into her arms. Lightning now had her back pinned against the tree with Hope facing her while sitting on her lap.

"I think this is much more comfortable."

"Hope we can't…"

Hope kissed Lightning and her argument died on his angel soft lips.

Hope smiled after breaking the kiss with Light. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

When Lightning got over her surprise she pulled Hope into another kiss. Lightning and Hope fully embraced each other and their second longer kiss. When it ended Lightning whispered in Hope's ear. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to do that."

"Lightning I don't care what anyone thinks. Can't we just pretend that the world is just you and me? Pretend that we can leave out all the fear, shame, baggage and can't we just be together. I don't know if it's right or not but I know how I feel. I love you Lightning. "

"I love you too Hope."

Lightning held on to Hope tightly, truly afraid that he disappear if she let him go. It was heartbreaking but both of them knew that they could never be like this in front of other people.

Sadly Lightning and Hope's little love moment wasn't as privet as they thought. The silent click of Lexie's digital camera caught the two lovers kissing and in each others arms, a scandalous image indeed.

'I'll make you pay Auntie. I spread your nasty little secrete love all over the place. I'll ruin your career, your reputation and your life for what you did to me!' Lexie thought cruelly as she plotted her revenge.

-End-

Now there are so many things I wanted to work into this story that got left out. One of them was Hope being ashamed of his l'Cie past but even without it I always had the idea of Lexie freaking out like she did when after Hope used his power to save her life.

another thing I know that got left behind was the NORA crew, it's like they got kicked off the island.

One thing that did make it though my first idea of this fic was Serah rejecting Lightning's love for Hope. For the life of me I don't know why Snow passed on the strong, confident and unbelievably sexy Lebreau and let her be 'just one of the guys' but can go all out for Lightning's inferior and whiny little sister? (Really, if I get all the Trophies I can unlock a Serah wallpaper? That's not a reward but a punishment!)

I added the part of Serah assuming Lightning had a crush on Fang as a joke and maybe that was a cheepshot at Light/Fang. Sorry if that's a couple you support but I myself don't see them that way. I'm not saying that from some moral high ground I don't have either. Hell I just bought Persona 3 for my PSP so I can role-play as a girl and try to hook up with the Ken Amada. I just kind of like younger boys/older woman couples in video games.

There's not enough young RPG heroes hooking up with older woman in video games or vice versa. And there's way to much of the pseudo-incestuous 'I think of her like she's my little sister but I still want to bang her' crap in RPGs. The worst thing is when they won't let me do anything about it! (looking at you Tales of Legendai and Star Ocean 4)


	8. The Dangers of Staycations

Slayzer: Normal, way too damn normal.

Lightning: What is it now?

Slayzer: Hope's just way to normal. A lot of fanfics with you two it's always X years later and Hope is just so sickening normal. He always seemed to be happy, well adjusted but still somehow childish and pure. It makes me miss the old Hope.

Hope: What do you mean the old me?

Slayzer: I didn't think much of the first few hours of this game. In fact with my first impressions was that I wasted a good deal of money on a game with sub-par heroes. I really didn't start liking the game until Hope got over his Shinji Ikari-ness and started plotting murder. Don't get me wrong I love how Hope got over it all and learned forgiveness but I just like him more in that dark place. So for the better part of his month I've been banging my head on the idea of Hope older messed up and broken.

Lightning: So what was your first impression of me?

Slayzer: Don't worry once the story stopped being the Finale Fantasy take on the Fugitive I amended my first misgivings of you all. Well except for Snow and Vanille who I still think are both just tools.

Snow/Vanille: What!

Slayzer: Hey once I game finally let me leave you two out of the party, I did. So why the hell don't you two just rot in the menu bar with like all the other FF losers?

Sazh: Man that was just cold.

All things Final Fantasy is owned by SquareEnix

The Dangers of Staycations

Lightning sighed contently as she mussed her face into Hope's feather soft hair. It was so strange that just having Hope, doing nothing but holding him in her arms could feel so wonderful. The pair hadn't moved from under the palmtree for over an hour.

"Do you think we should head back?" Hope asked.

"I think we have to or everyone will worry."

Hope kissed Lightning as he got up and help her to her feet. The two started back for the hotel. They tried to look like they were walking next to each other and not a couple but failed at it horribly. You could see how they cast sidelong glances at each other and smile when they caught the other one looking. How they drifted closer to each other as if pulled by gravity, only to pull away when they noticed it. The dead give away of how much they loved each other was just how happy they looked just being close.

It was hopeless, they just couldn't down play just how much they loved each other. Hope moved next to Lightning and brushed his fingers against her hand. It took Lightning a few moments to realized what Hope wanted but when she got it and laced her fingers with his. Such a simple thing to walk hand in hand but Lightning and Hope both blushed red. "This doesn't feel awkward dose it?" he asked.

"No it just feels different and new. I've never had a boyfriend like this before." after Lightning said that she had to smile like a school girl with a crush. 'My boyfriend.'

"I wish we could just stole right through the island like this but I know that would cause problems."

"I know Hope, I don't like the idea of hiding from you when we only have the rest of the week here."

When this vacation was over Lightning had to go back to work with the Guardian Core and Hope would be home in Palmupolum. Long distances was another thing they have to work around.

"Next time you get some leave you should visit me in Palmupolum, it's a wonderful place when your not running for your life. I could show you the market district or we could tour the hanging parks."

"That would be lovely but…."

Lightning didn't say it but they have to act like they weren't a couple. It was like they have to elope even for a date. Hope squeezed Lightning hand harder. "When I'm older our ages won't matter and I then can show off my wonderful girlfriend without shame."

Lightning let go of Hope's hand and folded her arms as if she was bracing herself. "When your older, what's that four years? That a life time to a young man like you."

"What are you saying Light?"

"In four years you could fall in love with some cute young girl you wouldn't have to be afraid to be seen with. The two of you could go on walks or dates and do all kinds of things that you could be seen doing with me. In four years you'll be eighteen and a handsome young man and I'll be an old lady and you'll forget about me."

Hope hugged Lightning from behind, he couldn't believe it but she was trembling. Was losing him really so frightening for her? "I love you Lightning and that will not change in four years or forty. Besides I'll be fifteen next month so really it's more like three years."

"Well that's a little better. A small matter of bookkeeping really? Most people would just rounded a three down to zero and just call it even" Lightning let herself melt into Hope's tender hug.

"Yeah it's practically nothing at all." Hope added holding her tighter. "I love you but I guess until then we have to try and keep this between us."

That was when Lightning saw Sarah running up to them from the hotel road, she was looking very upset. Seeing her big sister being hugged by the boy she promised not to get involved only upset her even more. "What do you think your doing!" Serah cried as she pulled the two of them apart. "I can't believe you Clare, how could you!"

This was bad, Serah wouldn't use Lightning's real name unless it was serious. "Look I can't deny how I feel anymore and it just kind of happened." she said and held Hope.

Serah was losing it and was almost in hysterics. "It just happened! How the hell do you just sexually abuse a child and say it just happened!"

Hope and Lighting looked at one another and then back to Serah. "Okay now what are you talking about?" they both asked.

"I'm talking about the pictures that Lexie girls is flashing allover the hotel."

While Hope and Lightning were getting closer Lexie was spreading around a picture and a lie. Serah was by the pool when she saw Lexie chatting with a group of women, mothers most likely.

"That was so terrifying. I can't believe a monster attack here."

"I know it ruined the vacation completely. I should get a refund for that."

"The staff was useless and if it weren't for those l'Cie fighting off the monsters I shudder to think what would have happened to us without them."

Lexie took that moment to interject into the conversation. "Are you sure you should say that? If you ask me I think letting them stay here puts some of us at risk, like your children."

"What are you saying? Those people are heroes."

Lexie pulled out her camera as showed them a image of Lightning and Hope passionately kissing. There was a sudden gasp of horror from the mothers as they saw the picture. Lexie knew the picture spoke for itself but it never hurts to up sell it with some fear. "Does it look like she protecting that boy or abusing him? I mean it's fine to get rid of monster but are you really happy with a different kind of predator staying in the same hotel as your children. I had to leave as things between them got even more… ah… intimate." That last part was a total lie but at that point the women would have believed anything Lexie said about Lightning.

The women scattered like hens that found a fox in their coop. Some went to gather their children and others left to complain to the staff or warn other mothers. Lexie just kicked back and smiled as everything feel into place. When Lightning came back instead of being a hero she'll be a pariah and not just here at the hotel, Lexie planed to ruin her totally.

Serah had overheard the conversation and she herself felt betrayed by Lightning. 'Clare told me she wasn't going to do anything with Hope. That she knew it was wrong and leave him alone but she lied to me!'

"You lied to me!" Serah accused her sister as Hope watched helpless from the sidelines.

"We didn't do anything like what that brat Lexie was saying. I mean yeah sure we kissed but that was it." Lightning said feeling like she had to set the record straight with her sister.

"I wish I could believe that, I really do." The coldness in Serah's voice was chilling.

Hope couldn't stand it any more, Lexie, this place or even Sarah. No he had enough of this. "So what if I love Lightning! I don't care who knows it or what they say. Every damn person in that world owes us their lives so the lest they can do is let us be happy and if they can't then none of them where worth saving!"

Lightning was never one for passionate outburst but hearing Hope say she was worth more to him that all that made her realize that she felt the same way. Lighting moved toward Hope and kissed him as a rewarded for standing by her. "I'm with Hope, I don't care who knows I love him or what they think."

"Your crazy! What about your career, all the respected you've worked so hard for your whole life? You're just going to throw that all away, for him?"

"Yes." Lightning said as she and Hope hugged once again and she knew it was the right choice to pick him. "I'm sorry Serah but I love Hope and if you can't except us then you don't except me."

Serah was struck by just how devoted Lightning was. "You can't mean that? I'm you family, your only family, and you would turn your back on me over a boy."

Lightning shook her head with a sad smile. "No Serah, it's because you're my family that I want you, more then anyone in the world, to understand how I feel. I'm happy and I want you to be happy for me too and it hurts me that your not."

Lightning kissed Hope once more, a long goodbye kiss and as Serah watched she saw something she hadn't noticed before. Serah didn't see how young Hope was or how many years where between them but she saw just how much they loved each other, just like Snow and her. She remembered how disparity she wanted Lightning approval of her marriage with Snow.

"Hope I'm going to check out of the hotel before this I cause you anymore trouble. I think you should stay and try to enjoy the rest of your vacation without me." Lightning said sadly.

"How can I with you gone but I understand. Goodbye Lightning and I love you." Hope said as he and Serah watched as Lightning leave, heading for the down to the airship port and not the hotel.

"Damn that Lexie this is all her fault. I can't let her do this to Lightning." Hope said as he left to search for the cause of all this misery.

Serah just stood their alone unsure of what to do now or how to feel.

Hope made his way through the hotel searching for Lexie but he could feel the eyes of everyone on him. He pretended not to hear the whisperings behind his back as he past by. It was almost enough to make him lose his cool and shout down the next fool who said anything about Lightning and him.

A hand touched Hope's shoulder and he spun around ready to unload on the poor bustard who crossed him but he stopped when he saw it was Vanille.

"Are you okay Hope?" Vanille asked.

"No I'm not.' Hope said with a heavy sigh. "Everything's gone to hell and it's all my fault. If I didn't kissed Lightning that time then she wouldn't have to leave. I've ruined her vacation and maybe ruined her life."

"You can't blame yourself for what Lexie's done but it will be your fault if you don't do something about it."

"What do you mean?"

"Really Hope have you changed at all? Isn't there something you want to tell Lightning, aren't you brave enough to go to her. Don't worry about Lexie we'll take care of her."

"Your right, thanks Vanille. hey wait a moment, 'we'll take care of Lexie' who is this we?"

"Me and Fang, so don't worry will fix that snotty little brat good."

Now if Vanille said she was going to take care of Lexie Hope would have wondered how it was going to work. Now that Fang was involved he only worried that they don't do anything permanent to Lexie or worse finale. "I can trust you to keep Fang in line, right?"

"Don't worry one bit about it. You just take care of Lightning and we'll deal with Lexie, peacefully."

Hope nodded and took off for the airship port. He missed the flight Lightning took but he could make the next one if he ran. It was wrong of him to just disappear without saying a word to everyone but he hoped that they would understand.

When Hope was far out of sight Fang steeped out from the shadows. "You really have to stop lying like that Vanille. Just what part of what we're going to do to Lexie will be peaceful?"

Vanille patted Fang on the back playfully. "Come on don't be like that, I just told a little white lie so Hope wouldn't worry about it. Now let's get business and find that twit."

Fang cracked her knuckles.

Sometime later Lightning arrived home to her empty house. The lights were off and it seemed even more empty then it was. It was a lot of house for one person and sometimes all that space just reminded Lightning of how alone she was, like right now. When Lightning left she forgot her bags in the hotel and they have to be sent here later. At the time she didn't want to go and pack but just get the hell out of that place.

Lightning went to the kitchen and opened a bottle of red wine and filled a glass. She still had about five days off from her work but now what was she supposed to do with it all? She considered just going back in to work tomorrow just for something to do. 'How pathetic, I don't even know how to enjoy my own free time.'

Then there was the issue of Lexie and her photograph, how long until that mess made it back here. What would everyone say then, could she even keep her job when that got out, maybe it would be better if she just resign before any scandal broke.

"That was the worst vacation ever." Lightning said bitter and took a long drink of wine. Then she thought of Hope and the weight on her mind eased, she let herself smile as she thought of Hope's kiss. "Okay, maybe it wasn't all that bad."

Well what ever happened would happen tomorrow and right now Lightning was to drained to do anything about it. She just take her wine go into the living room and unwind with some music and a good book. As it happened Lightning didn't read a single page or hear to a one song but she did enjoy a few glasses of wine and dosed off on her sofa.

A few hours later a rainstorm broke and the gentle rhythmic patter of rain on the roof almost but Lightning under even more. Then there came a loud pounding at her front door, it took a few minutes for Lightning to get up and answer.

'Must be my things from the hotel.' Lightning thought as she pulled open the door.

There stand in the rain, much to Lightning's great surprises and pleasure, was Hope who was looking like a half drowned lost puppy. Hope had taken the last airship to Bodhum and ran through the rain to get to Lightning's home like his life depended on it. "Can I come in?"

Lightning didn't say anything and just pulled Hope inside her home and into a hug. She didn't care one bit that his wet clothing was now dripping on her as well.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

"I didn't want to leave alone so I took the next flight out here to be with you. I had to rush so I didn't have time to pack anything."

"You mean these are the only clothes you have?" Lightning asked looked at Hope and his socked though clothing.

Hope smiled sheepishly as he dripped allover Lightning's floor. "Yeah, I guess I wasn't planning that far a head."

It was reckless of Hope to just take off like that but it made Lightning happy that he was here with her. Here with her, in her home with no one around. With no one to get in their way. Suddenly the idea of going into work tomorrow faded as a world of possibility's open up to Lightning.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." Lightning said slowly choosing her words carefully.

"Do you have something dry I could change into?" Hope asked as he took off his jacket and found Lightning's hands pulling on his shirt.

Lightning peeled Hope's wet shirt off him like it was a second skin. Her hands danced over his cool, soft and wet chest as she kissed him with a new found hunger and need that wasn't their before. Hope could feel the change in Lightning kiss and her touch, he could feel how she wanted him.

"I said I wanted to get you out of your wet clothing. I didn't say one word about you changing into dry ones."

"But Lightning then how will I stay warm? Maybe you have something I could 'snuggle' with to stay warm." Hope asked coyly as his own hands slipped under at Lightning's skirt.

"I'm sure I'll find someway to keep you nice and warm." Lightning said as she and Hope kissed.

That night Lightning learned several interesting things about her home. One, that her living room carpet could feel even better the a white sand beach. Two, that her shower could be far more invigorating then a waterfall. Lastly that her bed had more possibilities for adventure then any tropical island. Of course this was all depended on having someone you loved to share it all with.

Lightning gasped through dry blood red lips as her hot sweaty body twisted with Hope under her bed sheets. She could feel Hope touching her, feel him inside her, They were so wrapped up in each other that it was overpowering her. As their body's gave in to the need for sleep Lightning pulled Hope close to her and kissed him goodnight.

"Best vacation ever." Lightning said before joining her lover in a restful sleep.

-several hours before and back on the island-

Lexie smiled happily to herself as everything was going her way. Already she managed to force Lightning off the island and soon she would ruin her completely. She double checked the image on her camera and smiled.

'Who knew one little picture could do so much damage? Now the only question is when I send this off to her superiors at the Guardian Core what caption should I use with it. Sexual Predator or maybe something a little more whimsical like Cradle Robber?'

Lexie was heading down the a hallway to her room to send the picture out to anyone and everyone who could hurt Lightning. However leaning against the door to her room was an unexamined guardian, Fang.

"Hey girl, got any nice vacation photos you want to show me?" why was it when Fang said that it didn't sound like a question.

Lexie took a few tentative steeps back holding her camera close to her. "I know you, your that crazy ass Amazon freak who was hanging around Lightning and Hope?"

"Flattery wont get you anywhere with me. Now why don't you just hand over your camera and leave my friends alone? If you do I might just go easy on you."

Vanille walked out for a side hallway behind Lexie, the girl was now trapped between the two Pulse. "Go easy on her, now who's the liar Fang?"

"Come on Vanille she might have bought it even if there is now why in hell I'm going to let her gets off without a beating."

The only way Lexie was going to get out of this was to make it past one of them and Vanille was far less threatening then Fang. Lexie made a brake for it and dodged past Vanille. Vanille was indifferent to the girl's flight and just let her pass by, she did however grab her rod off her back.

Lexie was half way down the hallway and was thinking she was home free when several steel bowlers wrapped around her. Her legs snagged under and she landed face first into the floor, hard.

"Nice cast."

"But this one's to small I think I should throw it back."

Vanille pulled back on her rode and sent the bound girl flying back to them. Lexie bounced off the floor and ceiling a few times before landing in a heap in front of her tormentors. Her camera had also slipped from her hands and landed back down the hallway..

"What do we have here?" a new female voice asked.

Lexie looked up hoping to find some salvation from the passing stranger. "Pleas you have to help me!" Lexie's hopes were soon crushed when she saw it was Lightning's sister Searh.

Serah picked up Lexie's fallen camera and took out the data card. "is this the only copy of the picture you have?"

"Yes, I didn't have time to make a copy."

Searh snapped the data card in two between her fingers. "Well that's half my business out of the way." she said as she walked over to join Vanille and Fang. "Now then I'm not happy with my sisters recent behavior or her choice in lovers but Lightning is my sister. So if anyone screws with my sister then their screwing with me, no their screwing with all of us and that's not a good thing." The three women seemed to towered over Lexie who was still laid out on the floor.

"This will be just like a girls night out." Fang said with a cold feral smile.

"I'd hardly call a beat down feminine bonding?" Serah add as she worked some stiffness out of her joints in preparation for a most one sided fight.

"Yeah, well next time we'll watch chick flicks all night and cry into our popcorn. So are we doing to do this or what?"

It may come as some relief to you know that after this Lexie became a changed girl and amended her bitchy ways. In the years to come she would be a honor roll student and go on to attend a prestigious collage. That all happened after learning a life lesson from Fang, Serah and Vanille. Don't bully people because you never know if they have friends who don't give a shit about anything and will just happily beat your bitch ass down.

Naturally the next day Serah, Snow, Fang, Vanille, Sazh and Dajh were asked to leave the island. So everyone decided to head to Bodhum and spent the rest of their vacation there at Lightning's house. Lightning wasn't expecting them back so soon and they thought it be fun to just walk in and surprise her. Now they didn't know that Lightning and Hope were already enjoying their time alone and each other.

Weren't they all in for a nice surprise.

-End-

I think I may have had Lightning and Hope moving to fast. After all it was only a few chapters ago I had Lightning telling Hope to hold off on sex until he was older and now I have her being sexually aggressive with him. I'll just chuck it up to Lightning didn't like the idea of Hope have sex with Lexie but she was okay if he wanted her.

A good part of me thinks this is a good place to leave off on. The only other thing I can think of now for this story would be what happen when Searh and Snow walk in on and Lightning and Hope in bed the next day. Why it sounds funny and feel like it could lead somewhere I just can't see it going longer then a page or two.

Still I might do something later to wrap this all but if I don't and if this really is the end of it all I'd just like to say thank you.

I've had fun with this fic and thanks for all your help and reviews.


End file.
